


Doki Doki Simulator: Break Free

by PikaPals16



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Dokis transfer to Akademi, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, I get writer's block a lot send help, Kimi is my OC, Multiple Crossovers, My First Work, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ships, the beginning was pre-written so after I post all of that the chapter updates will be slower, there's a lot of oc's in here so don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: The Dokis "transfer" to Akademi High--a school for "special kids". Monika (surprisingly) is from this town and encounters her childhood best friend: Kimi Aishi.





	1. Settling in the New World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this website and my writing sucks so please forgive me... and hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I just wanted to make sure everyone knows that NATSUKI IS A GIRL. For crying out loud, she's been abused cut her some slack. (Btw, as you can tell, I am full ANTI trapsuki and transuki, although I hold no grudges for people supporting transuki, trapsuki is just stupid)
> 
> Oh, and if you live in America, in this, first years are sophomores, seconds are juniors, and thirds are seniors. (Just sayin, now read)

Monika's POV

My hand shivers. Today's the day. I thought. We're going to the real world. My eyes shift over to my other club members. They had forgiven me, but we were all tired of the same story. Trapped inside, stuck to a script. But today, we would have a better life. Or would we?

"What's taking so long?" Sayori growled. Despite her innocence and patience, she didn't seem to realize it.

"We're going to leave everything we've ever known? Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding?" Natsuki spoke up. Her eyes glowered into my soul, furiously, she continued. "I want to get away from my dad. I'm sure Yuri wants to get away from the cutting, and Sayori from her depression."

"Bu--"

"No buts!" I gently closed my mouth. "What about you? Don't you want to break free from this crap? Do you really want to be alone forever?" Natsuki paused, waiting for a response. My eyes started to fill with tears, of course I want to leave, but would it benefit the club? Would it benefit the world? Would it benefit my only friends? I couldn't bring my thoughts to words. Yuri, who seemed to read my mind replied.

"Is this the best decision? We won't have any money, we won't know anybody--"

"Then it's an adventure!!" Sayori ran over just to hug me. It lasted about 3.235 seconds, then she let go. "Let's at least try? Please?" She pleaded, practically on the ground begging. I stared into her big blue eyes.

And with one click, we were gone.

~ ~ ~

Voices screeched in my head. I could feel my body forming, not that I didn't have one. This was, different. The game pictured us in 2-D, we saw it in 3-D. Coming to the real world--I never thought it'd be this uncomfortable. Pain lasted for what seemed like hours; it was probably only a few seconds. A light shined at the end of the abyss, and with a flash, I was knocked out.

I woke with my three club members staring downward towards my face. Surprisingly they looked like the same cute girls I always knew. We were all wearing our casual clothes, including me, even though I didn't have any drawn in the game. Sayori reached out her hand and helped me up. As I did strange memories filled my head, as if I had lived here my whole life. The others continued to stare.

"How long was I out?" Clearly they had been awake for longer than I have. As they answered, they came up with more questions than I could answer. I turned around, looking at our surroundings. We were on a bridge? No, just a ledge with a railing. We had a perfect view of the blue ocean that attacked the beach with the tide. I blinked, and saw Sayori and Natsuki running down towards the sand. "Hey! Wait for us!" I grabbed Yuri and dragged her down the stair and into the water. We all ran around shouting, "We're free!" And we were. We had broken free from everything.

We played at the beach until the sunset. As we came up the stairs something--or someone--caught my eye. She was in school uniform, the ones we used to wear. She had shiny black hair, put up in a side ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, much like Sayori's but more faded. We exchanged glances, then she turned away. Putting her away into my mind, the four of us stopped at the top. None of us knew what to do next. I thought about those memories that just flowed. Something was off.

"I-is something wrong Monika?" Yuri questioned, attempting to start a conversation.

"I was--just thinking. Have any of you acquired some memories? Perhaps of some past times in this world? Childhood memories?" They hesitated.

"Actually.." Was I going crazy? "Yes. It's almost as if--"

"We've been here--"

"Our--"

"Entire--"

"Lives." We stopped for a second, then burst into laughter, we had never finished each other's sentences before, and hearing this made us smile. We spent a while talking about what was our backstory in this world. Apparently, the four of us met in middle school. We had been chosen to go to a "special school district" for "special" kids from this point on. The four of them moved here at different times, but I had lived here my whole life. All four of our parents were on business trips for the time being, and we go to school tomorrow, May 1. Great. I thought. Of course we come after school started.

Out of memory, the four of us said goodbye, and walked to our houses. Sayori and I lived on the same street, so we kept talking. I told her about the girl I saw, how she seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint where.

"Maybe she was an old friend. Or maybe an old crush of yours." She had a point. I had no preference of gender, but something still didn't feel right.

"Maybe. Just maybe." We came across my house, and said goodbye.

"Aren't you glad we broke free?" I agreed, and went inside. Looking around, my house was just like any other. Couch, TV, nothing really special, it just felt like, home. Home. We're finally here. I went up to my room, and plopped down on my bed. The bed sheets were emerald, as I recalled the color of my mom's eye color--similar to mine. A simple desk to my left, by the door, and a piano to my right. It must've taken a while to get that here. My mind flowed like ink on paper.

Yes. We really did break free.

What now?

Natsuki's POV

I woke up at 5 am out of instinct to avoid being hit by my dad. Thinking back, I wasn't abused in this world. In fact, I lived with both my dad and my mom. Things are different. I looked around for my school uniform, and to my surprise, it was the same as the game. Akademi High School. First years. I stopped. What if I got asked a question I couldn't answer? I pulled out my phone, it was all pink and sparkly, just how I liked it. I searched up my school and almost dropped my phone.

"Boarding school??" I got ready as fast as I could and ran to the school. It was 5:30, nowhere near school time. I heard footsteps and quickly turned to see who it was. The others had the nerve to come here as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." We stood in silence. None of us had been to a boarding school. And presumably other first years as well.

"Shouldn't we have packed?" Of course, Monika was always taking charge. Not that I mind, after all, she's the president of the Literature Club, or......

"What about the Literature Club?" Sayori spoke before I could comprehend my own thoughts.

"We'll just have to ask again. It shouldn't be that hard." Easy for you to say. "Did you say something Natsuki?"

"W-what? No!" Yuri then said something about knives. I payed no attention to her. But as she ranted on about not bringing one, I finally snapped. "Well, it's your fault for not packing!!" We continued to argue for a while when I noticed a girl walking toward us. She looked like a first year, unless all grades had the same uniform. Monika flinched, Sayori waved at her, and our argument slowly came to a stop. The other girl spoke.

"If you losers are worried about packing, they give all your supplies to you." She scoffed, "Everyone knows that." I wanted to kill her. She had this snotty attitude that got on my nerves. Who does she think she is? It's not like she's student council president or anything. She could be a threat for all we know. Sayori, being her cheery self, introduced all of us.

"Hello! I'm Sayori! This is Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika." It was almost as if she didn't have depression anymore. I liked her like this. "What's your name?" The new girl, or at least, I think she was, continued our little introduction.

"Doesn't matter. Just listen up, I don't care what you do, just don't mess with me, or anyone else." The bell rang and the gate opened. Multiple students filed inside, but it wasn't enough to be the entire school. And of course, we went in as well. The four of us kept our heads down as we approached the headmaster's office. Why exactly? I didn't know; I just happened to be following Monika.

His office had two tan couches in the middle of the room, separated by a coffee table. Two bookshelves were on each wall, and his desk was in the back of the room. Standing in the doorway, his room was completely symmetrical. The four of us slowly walked towards his desk. I glanced at his name plaque, "Kocho Shuyona". He was old. He had brown hair and eyes, and silver round glasses. He was wearing a pale blue polo, with a green sweater, a red tie, and khakis. His hair was flattened and perfectly parted down the middle.

"Can I help you three?" He looked--or seemed to study Monika, Sayori, and Yuri. I coughed. He jumped and corrected himself, "Terribly, sorry. You four." And he went on to studying me.

"We're new to this school, but we haven't received any schedules left. We were hoping you could help us with that." Monika was a good actor. Truth is, we all did receive them. But we had no memory of where they were. Yuri was now hiding behind Sayori, who seemed to be as cheery as she was. Something was off though. As my mind drifted, the headmaster spoke again in his creaky voice.

"Sure thing ladies, here." I didn't see it at first, but suddenly, the printer started, well, printing. He got up, and sorta trudged towards it. He walked back to us and gave each of us our designated schedule.

"Thank you!" We all said in unison. We walked out of his office and each attempted to find our class.

The first half of the school day went by like a flash. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, when I heard someone behind me. I spun around, only to be pushed down aggressively. I had dealt with bullies before, but this was different. There were three of them, all second years I thought. They wore completely different uniforms, than the other grades, which is what our school did. They all had the same blue skirts we wore, but had white shirts, blue collars, I think, and red scarfs. The three of them started to beat me up. I started to have flashbacks of my father, how he would threaten to kill me if I resisted to anything he said. Bruises started appearing over my arms and legs, I started to feel nauseous as they continued to hit.

"HEY!" They stopped for a second. Two girls were standing there, one was a second year, she had black hair in a high ponytail. The other was the same girl we had met at the school gates. "Leave her alone." Despite her same snotty attitude she had earlier, she was standing up for me; or she had wanted to pick a fight. The two weird girls charged at the three bullies and knocked them out. I couldn't bring myself to say thank you. All she said was, "Careful next time." Then they both flipped their hair and left. I swear I could hear the second mutter something about her Senpai.

I stood up, only to be knocked over by Sayori, who was desperately hugging me.

"Get off baka!" Sayori was cute. I-it's not like I like h-her or a-anything like that! Monika and Yuri just stood there laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too. 

"Come on. Let's get our Literature Club back." We walked towards the student council's office. Somehow, Monika managed to fill out the application sheet, even without the command files. "Her name is Megami Saikou. She's one of the most popular kids here, so let me do the talking."

"Why? So you can regain your position again?" I gotta give it to you Natsuki. One of your best comebacks yet. Monika said nothing. We walked down in silence until we reached the office. Monika handed Megami the slip. She shook her head.

"We can't accept this." Each of us was trying really hard not to gasp.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how it was at your old school, but here, you ladies need five members to create a club." Monika was shocked, and the silence returned. But then, the least qualified person spoke up.

"U-um!" We are turned to her as she blushed furiously. "T-the festival's c-coming up soon! W-we can g-get more m-members there!" Megami's eyebrow twitched and Yuri blushed and shivered even more. "T-that is, i-if y-you'll let us..." Megami thought about it then opened her mouth. Oh gosh. Please don't say no. Please don't say no. 

"I'll accept that." We smiled. Sayori looked like she was about to burst. "On one condition." The suspense was killing us. "If you don't reach five members by festival ends, you'll have to disband forever." Before I could complain, Sayori yelled.

"We'll do it!!"

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Sayori skipped out of the office, with us trailing behind her. What is she thinking? The festival's in a week, we don't have time to get anything ready! Sayori turned around with tears in her eyes.

And that's how I know I said it out loud.

Sayori's POV

I agreed to her deal. I had to. I had to save the Literature Club. I thought leaving the game would take away all my bad thoughts. But they came back. It hurts. The Literature Club is my only escape. It's their only escape. I can't let them take it away from my friends. I just can't. I wish you could understand. I wish.

I started to cry. Natsuki, to my surprise, ran up and hugged me, with Monika right after, and Yuri behind her. We stayed there for a while, then the bell rang. We separated. And went our separate ways.

The day went on like any other normal day would be. The final bell rang, and I ran down to the club room Monika told us about. She was already there setting things up like we normally would. Natsuki and Yuri ran down as well, and plopped down next to the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Okay everyone!" Monika taking charge as usual. "Now we really need new members! So we have to get ready for the festival!" Natsuki grumbled. We all knew she hated the thought of new members, and to be honest, I didn't want someone else to burden. But getting new members was the only way to keep the club alive, so I went along.

"Okay!" We all yelled.

"Alright! Let's get started."

~ ~ ~

The bullying went on every single day. We didn't get any new members from the festival either. I went down to the club room for our final meeting. It's your fault Sayori. It's all your fault. They're gonna be furious with you. They won't wanna be friends with you anymore. I shook my head. I wasn't going to let my reoccurring depression prevent me from spending time with my friends. In the club. For the last time. I walked in, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri were packing up the room. I went over to Natsuki. Being the vice president, I probably should've gone to Monika, but that didn't stop me. Her actions on our first day. Is something going on?

"Hey Natsuki!"

"Took you long enough! Your stuff's over there." She pointed over to the window, and sure enough, all my stuff was there. I slowly walked over to the window and looked out. Our school was in Numazu; you could see Mt. Fuji in the distance. I started packing up. As I was just about to put the last of my things, someone knocked on the door. Everyone was frozen, so I went up.

I gently opened the door.

Outside was that girl we talked to on our first day, along with the headmaster. Natsuki sighed, Yuri looked away, and Monika flinched, though it was too small to notice.

"Hello ladies. I want you to meet Kimi. I don't normally do this, but she is now your 5th member. You are now officially a club. Carry on." The headmaster closed the door and left, as the mysterious ki--Kimi, walked in. I ran up and hugged her. We get to keep our club!

"Thank you so much for joining!" Monika and Yuri smiled, and with hesitation, Natsuki did as well. Kimi pushed me away. Did I do something wrong? I probably did. Great job Sayori, you hurt you 5th member, great job. 

"Who said i'm joining?" Our faces dropped to a frown. "I saved you from those bullies right? Isn't that enough for you guys? You got your club back, can I leave now?"

"PLEASE!" I was practically on my knees begging. "You're our only hope." I jumped back up and grabbed hold of her hands. "We're all broken here. It doesn't matter what you've been through. Heck, you're name even means 'beautiful story', you're meant to be here." She aggressively pushed me into the desks and the other club members helped me back up.

"Sayori." Monika looked into my eyes, as if to say 'That's enough'. I looked at Kimi, as Natuski and Yuri were already doing. She was crying while muttering something to herself.

"R-ribbon head..." Monika again flinched, she's been doing that whenever she saw Kimi, it's strange. She went up and hugged her; Kimi, surprisingly, didn't push away for a second, but eventually did. "As if you'd understand. You probably don't know anything about depression, abuse, self-harm, anxiety, and wait." She paused for a second, as if to recollect her thoughts. Her eyes glanced over from Monika, to me, then to Yuri, and finally Natsuki, whom she stared at for a second longer. She continued on, "Why am i telling you all my problems? You probably don't even care anyway." Monika hugged her again, and the rest of us followed her lead. This time she didn't push away, we just stayed there.

"Do you want to talk about something? We all support each other here." Kimi stopped. Then she smirked.

"You're all so naive."

"What, do you have a problem?" Natsuki seemed very offended.

"Why? Do you?"

"You little--" Unlike in the game, Yuri and Natsuki weren't the ones arguing, it was Natsuki and Kimi. This didn't startle me, they both had very tsundere attitudes. We tried pulling them apart, which somehow, led to Monika talking about poems.

"Everyone needs to bring a poem to share tomorrow!"

"Does this mean that that heartless thing is joining our club?"

"Yes. If it means I get to annoy you everyday. Besides, there can only be one tsundere!" She punched her fist into the air at that time. The bell rang.

"Glad to have you join us Kimi!" We left the club and locked the door. I went to my room with Natsuki, took my afternoon snack, and started on my poem:

\--------------------------------------------

The Sun

I follow the sun

I wait for the hope

I put you before me

So you shine brighter than me.

The sun has had a hard past

But everything's better now.

Everyone's asleep when the moon is up.

Nobody cares for the moon.

Why have the moon

if there are billions of stars in the sky?

You are the sun

And I am the moon.

\--------------------------------------------------

After reading my poem over, I realized who I was thinking of. Natsuki. Why was I thinking of her? I tucked the poem in my bag and started to work on my homework. I didn't know what it was, but somehow I managed to complete my homework unconsciously.

"Sayori?" I turned to see Natsuki sitting on her bed. "Are you okay? You're not acting like herself." I tweaked my eyebrow. "B-but it's not like I c-care or anything!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh Natsuki!" I smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so. Good night."

"Good night Natsuki." This can't be happening. I went to my bed. I like Natsuki. And in that way.

~ ~ ~

It's been about a month, and life's been as normal as life at Akademi High can get. Yuri's often been late to the club, and we, well I, just found out there's an all boys school near by, with our school being all girls. Not that that matters, considering I've had a crush on Natsuki this whole time. The four of us had already settled in, Monika organizing some papers, Natsuki reading manga under the window, Kimi writing something in her notebook while listening to music, and me looking in the closet for materials. Yuri ran in through the door, completely out of breath.

"You'd better explain yourself Yuri!" Natsuki and Kimi scolded. They looked at each other, obviously trying hard not to start an argument. Natsuki's so cute. You'd just end up ruining her life. 

Then Yuri explained everything.


	2. Friendships (lol idk what to name this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, on Monday I'll be leaving for vacation for about a month, therefore I will not be able to post new chapters until I get back.  
> Please bear with me!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Yuri's POV

I told them.

I had been seeing one of the guys at the all boys school. We hadn't been going out for long, but he had asked me out. At first, I only said yes to get him to go away, but I did end up falling for him; there's no way someone as shy and timid as me could make the first move, no thank you. I asked if I could just show my poem for the day; it was about him. It wasn't my usual writing style, but last night all I had done was think about him--after slicing my skin with my knife.

"Sure Yuri. Let's see it." I handed the poem to them.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kaito

My hands brushed through his flocculent, crimson hair.

His delicate, sturdy hands held me close.

Vigorous and secure arms protected my frail body.

Silky, delicate lips pressed against mine.

The pleasant moment of which lasted forever.

We pulled apart.

I stared into his silver eyes.

He is mine forever.

\----------------------------------------------------

I awaited their response.

"How come Yuri, of all people, gets in a relationship first?" Natsuki rudely commented. I had been wondering that too; part of the reason I kept it secret. She wouldn't look at me. On the other hand, Sayori and Kimi, to my surprise--Kimi had completely changed attitudes after joining the club--, ran up and hugged me while Monika sat and smirked. She isn't planning on becoming full yandere is she? She's not going to kill us all? 

"We're so happy for you Yuri!"

"Introduce us sometime?" I didn't know how to respond. I had talked to him about the club, which he was fully supportive of, but it was clear to him, he didn't want anyone to know. How are you going to tell him you completely failed him?

"Okay everyone!" Monika called for our attention. "On that note, let's share poems a little earlier today! When we're all done, we can continue our normal club activities!" Everyone agreed, and I approached Natsuki. She still maintained her sour attitude, but smiled and we exchanged poems.

\---------------------------------------------

What life was before

I was trapped.

No freedom, just like THAT!

Picked on and bruised.

Life was anything but a cruise.

My dad wasn't all that great

I barely ever ate.

But now I have the club.

I love you....all

\-------------------------------------------------

I paused for a moment. Natsuki actually said she loved us. I smiled at her.

"This is really sweet Natsuki!" She puffed her cheeks as if she was having trouble accepting the compliment.

"I-it's not like I wrote it for you guys." She then whispered so quietly I could barely make out what she said. "I wrote it for someone in mind." She blushed. "B-but enough of that! Yours was, okay I guess." She could've chosen better words to describe my poem, but it wasn't my original writing style. I didn't blame her. Without a word she went over to Monika, while I went over to Kimi.

"I liked your poem Yuri! The way you described that single moment made it easy to picture. He sounds like a great guy for you; might I say, I'm half-jealous?"

"W-why would you be?"

"Because you actually have a date!"

"Then why be half-jealous?" She struggled to find the words. "W-whatever! Just read my poem okay?" She handed me her poem while I contemplated how we're going to handle these two tsunderes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea what to name this

I've seen you before.

You've changed a lot.

You've helped me up when others pushed me down.

You were my only friend.

The only one I let myself get close to.

Then you left.

And I was all alone again.

I went to my tent and cried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked at the title, and Kimi didn't seem to notice. The last two sentences made me wonder. What is Kimi's backstory? She barely talks about her life back home, as the rest of us keep blabbering about everything. 

"Hey Kimi." She directed her attention back to me. "Who'd you write this about?" Again she struggled to speak.

"T-that's n-none of your business!"

"It would help me understand your poem better." She thought about it for a moment, then replied.

"I'll tell you guys some other time."

"Please tell us!" Sayori came over and hugged her. The three of them had finished, and were waiting on the two of us.

"It'd be a good friendship exercise. You know, a 'get to know you' activity." Monika made quotation marks with her hands as she mentioned this. It was a good idea, on one note. I couldn't bear the thought of the others finding out I still cut myself. You're pathetic Yuri. You can't even restrain yourself from doing the one thing that Monika altered. What if Kaito found out?

"Let's do this! I wanna know who this Kimi person is all about."

"Natsuki. I've been here for a month." Before they could start yet another argument, Monika intervened.

"Let's just get started." And we did. Turns out, Sayori's depression had returned, along with my cutting, and, apparently this had been a problem before, Monika's anxiety. Natsuki's case was a little harder; she did live with her mom, but her dad did used to beat the two of them, and she was the most targeted person. Above all that, Kimi's case was the most interesting.

"Ugh. Do I have to talk? You guys are more important."

"No way. Your turn."

"Pff, fine. Um." She paused for a second once more, this time it was as if she was figuring out where to start. "Well, over a period of time, a did end up with all four of your conditions. Depression, anxiety, self-harm, abuse." She looked at the four of us depending on our problems. "When I was five, my parents decided to leave me on the side of the road. I've been homeless ever since." We all stared. Someone as happy as she seemed, though it was almost the same with Sayori, has spent her whole life fending for herself. I looked at Monika. She seemed speechless. It was almost as if she was remembering something from long ago. "Hey Yuri?" I looked at Kimi again. "That question you asked earlier?" She stopped, as if to build suspense. "It was about Monika. Though I don't blame you Monika, it was--on my mind."

Monika froze. I was confused as well. They had known each other as childhood friends?

"K-Kichan?" I didn't understand what Monika meant by that, but Kimi did, as she nodded. Monika ran towards her. "I-i'm sorry." She managed to say between sobs. The rest of us grew teary as well. They slowly pulled away and Monika returned to her original spot. The rest of that day was normal.

~ ~ ~

After the bell rang I went outside to the Cherry Blossom tree. Kaito was leaning against it, waiting for me. I ran up to him and we embraced. After a short kiss we let go, and sat down at the trunk of the tree. You have to tell him at some point. Maybe he'll ask. 

"How was school love?" There's no hope for you. He's going to hate you.

"It was--normal. I-i have to tell you something." Why'd you have to say that Yuri? Now you HAVE to tell him. Well done.

"Oh. You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly." Because you're going to break up with me.

"We'll in that case, I'll go first." Here it comes. "I told my friends I was dating you." I hadn't expected him to say that. I very deeply thought about what would happen today. I was proved wrong.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I did too. I'm sorry." We stared at each other for a while after that. Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh. I-i should get going."

"That's fine."

"See you on Friday!" And so we said our good-byes and I went back to my dorm.

~ ~ ~

Monika was at her desk, writing poems on a scratch piece of paper. It still seemed hard to believe that Kimi and Monika were childhood friends. It reminded me of Sayori and MC when we were still in the game. Looking back, he wasn't all that interested in literature, or had any experience what so ever. He was only in it for the "cute girls" that were there. Even if it was a different player each time the game was run. He turned out to be...annoying.

"Oh hey Yuri! Didn't hear you come in!" Monika was in her cheery mood as usual. I was so glad that my four great friends accepted Kaito and I. Monika smiled at me. "You want to talk about something?"

"U-um, no thank you. I'm just going to do my homework."

"That's alright! Go right ahead!" She seemed even more happier than before. Perhaps it was a result of Kimi. As my mind drifted about, I couldn't help but feel she was holding something back. Kimi. What's going on?

Kimi's POV

"Manga is literature! Anyone who doesn't think so, please show yourself out!" You'd expect Natsuki to say something like that, but it was me. I walked in with Monika right behind me, as we were in the same class.

"That's about the only thing we'll agree about!" Natsuki eagerly replied. Monika and Yuri shrugged, clearly they weren't convinced. Sayori just came up to hug the both of us--although she was in a different class, the three of us had somewhat of a stronger connection with each other. And saying that, I did have something to relate with all four of them. Monika went over to talk to Yuri, and Sayori and I started chatting ourselves.

"Kimi, I'm soo hungry!!" I realized Sayori was the same height as me as she grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me around. "Can you buy me a snack please???" I rolled my eyes.

"Sayori, you're always hungry!" Natsuki suddenly threw a huge cookie at Sayori. Being homeless, I was okay with practically starving to death. Even through I didn't have any parents, I was considered 'smarter' then most kids by the school board.

"Aww! Thanks Natsuki!" Sayori smiled so happily, anyone who didn't know her would think she was always this optimistic. But having depression myself, I knew she was trying her best to mask it. I don't blame her, I've acted like that too. Having to put on a smile just to hide the hurt that's going on...and all to make the others happy, it's really challenging. "Are you okay Kimi?"

"Sayori, I want to talk." She didn't seem to get why, but she agreed anyway. "I know you have depression." I waited for her to respond, but she didn't seem interested in answering. I continued. "You know you don't have to hide it. Everyone cares for you. Suicide would only make things worse." She looked at the ground. I could see tears forming in her eyes as she went up to hug me.

"Stop worrying about me. You wouldn't understand. I'm useless." She managed to say this between sobs, similar to what Monika did before. The other club members didn't notice anything.

"You're not useless. And I might not be able to know exactly what you're thinking, but remember, I've had depression before. I honestly don't know how that helps, but I'm always here." She sniffed and let go. "Have you been taking medication?" She nodded, still wiping away tears.

"Thank you Kimi. I'm a real mess aren't I?" I shook my head. "I'll talk to you later Kimi!" She smiled and gave me one last hug. The rest of the day seemed normal.

~ ~ ~

I went up to my dorm to see Ayano swooning over Taro's picture again. She is a second year--we were the only 1st and 2nd year pairing. Not to mention, our room was completely different from the other rooms as we had only one bunk bed in ours--the other rooms had two separate beds.

"Hey Ki-Ki." Ayano was the only one who I allowed to call me that. Reason: she was my sister. The school had no information on my last name, just Ayano's. In result, very very few knew we were sisters. "How was your Monika drama today?"

"Shut up Yan-chan!" Yan-chan didn't stand for yandere, although she was a yandere. It was from the middle of her name. "If you excuse me, I have to figure out how to help Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika."

"Not until you do you're homework you're not." She came up and started tickling me until I gave in. She went back to the bottom bunk and started doing stuff on her phone. I looked over.

"Since when did you become friends with Osana, Kokona, and Oka?" She scoffed.

"Since forever. You know, the game is pretty inaccurate when it comes to my friendship status." I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Last question: How are you a yandere if you can't kill your friends?"

"Last answer: I don't kill the three, and heavily threaten any others. They always listen. As for my friends, we're always 'fighting' over Senpai." She chuckled for a second. "Now go do you homework oh young one, I have to schedule something." And I did, including my daily poem--but I'm not going to show you because of the chapter size.

~ ~ ~

The school day was normal. I went up to the rooftop during lunch. I heard someone panting, I looked around and found Yuri--you guessed it--knife in hand; she had just finished cutting herself. I stomped up to her and snatched the knife out of her hands. And out of nowhere, I cut myself as well. The blood flowed down my arm as I gave the knife back to a startled Yuri. I had broken my cutting habit, but I guess I was influenced.

"Kimi! Don't scare me like that." She cleansed herself, then gave the towel to me. As I cleaned myself up, she continued. "I can't believe you'd do something as reckless as--"

"As cutting yourself?" I sat down next to her, and stole some of her lunch. She didn't seem to mind. "If you're being forced to, I'll kick whoever's butt is even thinking of bullying you."

"It's not that. I want to stop. I can't even imagine what you'd do if you ever find out. Not to mention Kaito." I hugged her. "There's just something about the blade effortlessly slicing through--" Yuri suddenly stopped herself. "S-sorry."

"Yuri!" She jumped a little. "Stop putting yourself down. If no one liked you, then how would you be in the Literature Club? How would I be here right now? How would you be dating Kaito?" She kept her head down. "See? You matter! Don't let that stop you from coming clean, because we're all here to support you!" She started crying and hugged me so tightly I thought I'd suffocate. I guess I had a knack for making people feel bad.

"Thank you so much Kimi!" That drastic bell rang. "I'll see you in the club!" And we said goodbye.

I was the second one in the club. Of all people to be early like me, Natsuki was already sorting her manga. But if I was to reach "peace within myself", Natsuki had to be helped.

"Didn't expect to see you here Kimi." Her voice was on the breach of breaking. I slowly went up to her, and to my surprise, she almost immediately started hugging me while bawling. "My parents are terrible people!" I told her to keep talking and every now and then, I had to give her some reassurance. "I thought being with my mom would be better then living with my dad. But she's even worse! A-and everyone's making fun of me for being so small, but it's not my frikin fault! I can't do anything about it!" After she had calmed down, we separated, and she let me talk.

"Don't listen to those pea brains! They obviously don't have the guts to admit how jealous they are of you."

"Pff. You're just saying that."

"I guess you're right. But point is, I'm pretty sure there's someone who likes you for who you are. And if you ever need me to kick their butts, Ayano and I would gladly do so." At this rate, I thought Natsuki would make some rude comment, but what she did say shocked me.

"T-thanks..." Although, I did hear her, I had to hear it again. :)

"What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you, could you say it again my good friend?" We started arguing when the others popped in. They almost had to drag us away from each other. After a moment of silence, Monika took the leadership role--again.

"Let's not leave these two alone..." And everyone agreed. With that, the club meeting started. Sayori came up to me, and when I asked her how she was, I was surprised when she told me everything. Bullies, depressing thoughts, all of it. The two of us talked it over, and hugged it out. I still couldn't believe how fast this had worked. Afterward, Sayori went to talk to Natsuki, and Monika came up to talk to me. She's the last person on your list Kimi. Don't screw this up just because of you know what.

"Hello Kimi! I see you've been talking to the others a whole lot lately." Yan-chan warned me about Monika being yandere like her, but knowing we've been childhood friends, I put that factor aside for now.

"Don't worry, Nika-chan. I was just about to come talk to you!" She giggled for a second. It reminded me of one certain moment.

"Do you remember how we met?" I froze in place as the 'flashback' came back to me.

<> <> <>

We were in first grade. I hated school at the time, as everyone would always talk about their parents. As you know, I didn't have any. Anyway, I always kept to myself because of this, and spent most of my time observing people from a distance--you know, like my sister.

One day, some kids decided it would be a great idea to push me down into the concrete. They laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Aw what's wrong you baby? You better call your mama! Oh wait, you don't have one!" I wasn't as confident as I became last year, so all I could do was lay there and cry as the insults came. Being only six, I actually thought I was going to die.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I looked up to see a small girl, though we were the same size, with her coral brown hair tied up with a white hair ribbon. She stood right in front of me, protecting me from the other kids. After they left, she turned to me. I curled up in a ball, thinking she was going to bully me too, but she stretched out her hand. "Hi! My name's Monika."

I didn't have much experience meeting new people. I remember running to hide behind a tree, and Monika coming right after me. When she finally caught me, she hugged me tight, and everyone was watching. I don't remember being as embarrassed as I was that day.

<> <> <>

"Huh? Do you?" Monika was staring right at me. I didn't want to answer. I slowly backed up into the door; this was something out of habit from primary school. Monika knew exactly how to play. The other members stared as Monika slowly creeped up and I slowly walked into the door. I reached for the doorknob.

I gently opened the door.

I then took off, sprinting down the hallways. Monika had gotten much faster than before, and was therefore right on my tail. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri just stood there watching. I kept running for a while until I retreated onto the rooftop. I was breathing heavily--it was never this hard to run from Monika. Then, when I thought I was safe, Monika almost threw herself on top of me.

"I finally got'chu Ki-chan!" She started squeezing me. "You're mine now!" She said this in a high-pitched voice, as if trying to mimic the first grader us. I gave in to her game.

"Nika-chan! Lemme goooooo!" We laughed so hard, Monika fell over. It had been so long since we were like this, happy, carefree. For someone with anxiety, she was pretty good at hiding it. Thinking about Monika herself gave me the shivers. I never told her I loved her. B-but just as a friend...baka. We quieted down right as the school idol club came up. Fortunately, they went to the other side of the rooftop.

"They're pretty good." Monika said this once they had finished their song. "I miss doing this. Just hang--I mean, just being together like this." I didn't need to ask why she second thought herself, I knew it was on behalf of Sayori.

"Yeah. I miss this too." I motioned for her to sit next to me. Once she did, I hugged her, but not as tightly as she did. She stayed quiet for a minute or two, so I decided to break the silence. "Monika? Are you happy?" She looked at me with her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Monika. I know you're lying." That wasn't true. In fact, she could very well not have anxiety. It was just a coincidence that she actually was.

"I'm sorry. I try to be this perfect girl in front of everyone. I'm really worried." I hugged her tighter, letting her know I was there. "My mom called saying she was getting remarried last night. What if he isn't the right person?"

"How bold of you to assume she marrying a guy." She playful elbowed me. "But, if she trusts him or her enough to marry them, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I want to be. I just, don't want her as shut out as she was before. You know, when he died."

"In that case, you should be proud she's coming out of her shell again. You know, it's really hard to find someone you love that much. When you do find that someone, you have to pursue them. But not so much, you'd go around killing people." I should use my own advice for myself. She looked down for a second.

"Thank you Ki-chan! Thank you so much!" The school idol club hadn't noticed us yet, but they were running laps around the rooftop. (Author Note: In Love Live, the school idol clubs practiced on the rooftop, but here, they practice in their club room, and come to the rooftop to run laps.) Monika stood up. "We should head back before Natsuki get mad at us." I was about to get up, when one of the school idols, Chiaki, "accidentally" ran into Monika and pushed her down on top of me. Normally I wouldn't mind this, but she landed exactly so she kissed me. Monika quickly pulled back. That dreaful club had their eyes on us. Tears filled my eyes. How? She could've just moved away? Why does she have to toy with my feelings like this? Tears filled my eyes. I didn't want Monika to see me like this, not now. I ran back down stairs and into the club room. Monika came in shortly afterward. Everyone was speaking to me, I couldn't hear. 

My heart. It hurts. Why? I love you Monika. Did you leave and forget?

Monika's POV

I kissed my childhood friend. I thought as I pulled back. Kimi's eyes started to water. What did I do? It was merely an accident. My mind drifted off for a second, and once I snapped out of it, she was running again. I've got to be the worst friend ever. I rushed after her, when I remembered what she said.

"You know, it's really hard to find someone you love that much." What did she mean by that? Does she... I made my way back to the club. Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki crowded around her. She was crying. I wondered what I did wrong when Natsuki came up to me and pushed me into the desk.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kimi came in front of Yuri and Sayori. "How could you hurt her like this? You do know she's sacrificing pretty much her life just to make sure I'm fine right?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was helping me!" Sayori protectively wrapped her arms around Kimi. Yuri spoke.

"Excuse you, but I clearly thought she was helping me."

"I'm sorry, but the reason we were gone for so long was because Ki-chan was helping me!"

"What do you need help with? We're the ones with problems that YOU made!"

"Well that's not my fault! I only emphasized the game files. They were already there!"

"SEE? YOU EVEN ADMIT IT!" We continued to argue for about five minutes, throwing offensive comments and puns relating to and directed toward each member. When Kimi got tired of all the fighting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" We all quieted down as Kimi stepped up to the platform. "I've been helping all of you. And you wanna know why? Because you all keep secrets from each other, and all you're going to get out of it is regret! If you guys are true friends, then what's with your attitude? For crying out loud, it sounds like you're all pretending to be friends, but actually hate each other!" I was about to comment, but Kimi shushed me. "Now I don't understand what all this game stuff is about, but if anyone wants to come clean, now would be the perfect time before I go get Ayano." Silence arose. "No one?" Still no response. " Fine! I'm just going to slowly......walk......toward......the.....door....."

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON NATSUKI!" All eyes turned to Sayori, her eyes were wide open and she had slapped her hands over her mouth. Kimi stopped walking and Natsuki's eye started twitching.

"What. The. Frik. Sayori?" Natsuki and Sayori became very interested in the floor and walked toward opposite sides of the room. The awkwardness in the room grew higher as the rest of us just stood there. Softly but loud enough for everyone to hear me, I spoke.

"Okay everyone. Club dismissed for the day. Everyone go to your dorms." And we all filed out of the room. Kimi and I walked down to our hallway--Yuri had a date with Kaito. I'd had enough of the silence, so I decided to break the ice. "You'd make a much better club president than me, Ki-chan." It was true, I not only did I not stop the argument, I joined in. At this rate, your club's going to disband.

"Pff. As if." She playfully elbowed me. "You guys know each other way better--not to mention the whole game thing." I nudged her back. I looked out the window and what I saw shocked me. I could've sworn I saw a face, even if just for a second. And it wasn't even a human face--at least I don't think. It was huge... No. Don't tell me. "You know." I realized I had blanked out for a second. I tuned in again. "You're not the only ones who tried to escape." We stopped. The everlasting silence rose once again.

"Meet me at the rooftop tomorrow at lunch if you want to know more." And with that, I went into my dorm. Sayori wasn't picking up, so I left a message. "The three of us have to talk. Don't bring Natsuki or Yuri. Meet us at the rooftop during lunch. Bye."

I had trouble sleeping. I hated being deleted. And now player-chan might delete me again. Will it ever end? Will I ever break free of my stupid script?

~ ~ ~

I went up to the rooftop. Sayori and Kimi were already there, eating lunch. 

"Monika! Over here!" I briskly walked over and sat next to them. "What's the emergency?" Sayori was unusually cheery.

"Before we get into that, why are you so unusually happy? It's freaking me out." Kimi read my mind and beat me to it. They went back and forth decided who should go first. Trying to take initiative, I stated.

"We'll get to both of you! Let's start with Sayori first." She pouted for a second then started--or more like whispered.

"You know how Natsuki and I are roommates right?" Ki-chan and I nodded. "Well, before I went back, I bought some Pocky. By the time I got back to the dorm, there was one stick left. Natsuki asked if she could have some. And I did this." Sayori took her chopstick and put one end in her mouth. The other end was sticking out. "I didn't expect her to do this, but she took it out of my mouth and well...." Subconsciously, we leaned in. But she didn't need to answer--we knew what this meant. Because Kimi and I simultaneously screamed.

"I SHIP IT!" Sayori begged for the two of us to calm down, but the only other people here were some second years.

"So, you could say that we stayed like that for a couple of minutes." Kimi was trying her best not to break out with excitement. "But she hasn't looked at me all day. What if she doesn't like me??"

"If she doesn't have the heart to not like you, then she doesn't deserve you. Go find someone better!" Kimi crossed her arms and looked away from the conversation.

"But if she did that, she's probably just in tsundere mode." I tried to rescue the situation.

"You're right. Thanks Monika! Thanks Kimi!" She hugged both of us, then sat back down. "You're turn!"

"Okay, but it's going to ruin the mood." Kimi took a deep breath. "The ultimate universe that we live in ceases to exist. We are nothing but a bunch of binary, and we are trapped in this world forever." Sayori leans in to whisper.

"She does know I was self-aware at the end right?" I whisper back.

"Just go with it." She returns to her original position. "What Kimi means is that we didn't leave our stupid game. We're still code." To both of our shock, Sayori starts laughing.

"It's about time you figured it out!" Kimi and I exchange glances. Sayori isn't affected by this at all? 

"Well, if you're not utterly shocked, let me explain. This is Yandere Simulator. It's a first person game, meaning you have a say in what happens. As for the characters, it's free-form; we can make our decisions." Kimi pauses, allowing it to sink in. "The main story line focuses around my roommate Ayano, but since she became self-aware, the next time the game got reloaded, she went full on free-form. She actually has friends now." A bottle came and hit Kimi in the head. From what I remembered of Ayano, she was the one who threw it. She smirked.

"Wait, so what you're saying is..."

"What I'm saying is that we're a game without a script."

"What about--"

"He'll log on every once in a while, just to check in, make sure everything's all good."

"I-i thought we were trapped forever."

"I mean, there's still script, just no forced decisions." Oh of all times. Don't start crying. Despite my rejection, my eyes started to water, along with Sayori's. Kimi embraced both of us, and stayed that way. "I told you weirdos I'd mess up the mood." I hugged Kimi tighter.

"No. Thank you. For everything." Once we all stopped crying, Sayori asked another question.

"So, about our memories, are they real?" I couldn't agree more. MC was Sayori's childhood friend--and Kimi was mine.

"As far as I know, they're pretty much real. Seeing as how you guys came just recently, they might not be." Unintentionally, my face started darkening. "But we shouldn't worry too much. Just live life as it's normal."

"But how? I killed my friends because of some stupid player-chan. My whole life corrupted because of the dumb fourth wall."

"Just try. For me?" Kimi wouldn't meet my eyes, but she saw as I nodded.

And the bell rang.


	3. Meet some more people! (Why do I bother trying to name these chapters?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup I'm back! 
> 
> Oh yeah, and turns out I was using the HTML so that's why my stuff wouldn't paste in formatted. So yeah, I fixed that.
> 
> Also, when I wrote this like a year ago or something, I was obsessed with musicals,,,,,,,,so there are like a lot of references so please bear with me if you don't get it. (I'm rereading this and laughing at how obsessed I was back then)

_ <Natsuki's POV> _

You

You hold me against my will

You tell me to get your pills

I thought life was just that bad

But you and I both hate dad

I see you everyday

And despite my dismay

You bring out the best in me

But were we meant to be?

I read my poem over once more before going to Kimi. I've heard that she's really good at matchmaking. If this were any other person, i'd totally ask Sayori, but then again, she's the one I made out with. Kimi read over it briefly before commenting.

"I think we all know who this is for." I immediately shush her. Despite her thinking she's the better tsundere, we've become kinda close. "You asking her out?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't talked to her all day. She probably hates me." Kimi told me to shut up. She reminded me that Sayori is the most caring person in the world, and that she actually got up early--though I didn't know how she knew that.

"It's honestly kind of confusing--why'd you write about your mom, if it's about Sayori?" Kimi didn't lower her voice.

"Could you voice get any louder?!" She {jeez sorry}'d me and I continued. "Anyway, you of all people should know that I can't directly tell her I like her."

"Jeez. Whatever you say." She handed the poem back to me. I nodded and started to turn towards Sayori. I paused for a second. I was about to say something, when Kimi pushed me toward the coral-haired, cinnamon roll.

"Oh, hey Natsuki!" There's nothing like her smile--subtle, perfect, real. _Gosh. Kimi, why'd you make me listen to the Dear Evan Hansen thing?_ "You wanna share poems now?" I couldn't talk to her after what happened last night. I nodded, handed my poem to her, and snatched hers.

Confession

You'd never admit it

But even though no one would care

You took care of me.

Made sure I took my pills--I was safe at all times

And I love you for that.

For that and so much more.

But I can't stay..

I didn't know if she was talking about me, or everyone as a whole. But then again, she confessed the other day.

"N-natsuki?" I don't know why I did it, but I dragged Sayori out of the club room, and made out in the hallway. It was as if I'd longed for it my entire life--even though I hadn't. I wanted to give Sayori what she longed for--who knows how long. But did I long for it? I stopped kissing, but didn’t let go of Sayori. I wanted her to know I wanted her. I wanted her.

”S-sayori.” I press my forehead against hers-she hasn’t spoken. “I-I love you.” I was ready to run back in--despite the consequences.

”I love you too Natsuki.” I kiss her again. I didn’t think I’d be in love with one of my best friends--my only friends. But I didn’t pay attention. Sayori. Just Sayori. "I can't do this." She'd stopped kissing. "I'd only make your life worse. I-i'm nothing but a burden."

"Don't be stupid Sayori!" My hand covered her mouth--preventing her from speaking. "Don't you get it? I don't want to go back to my stupid mom! And summer break's coming soon!" I slowly lowered my hand. "I-i want to be with you..." I started crying in front of my one-day crush. Or, maybe two-days. I loved her, I don't know what i'd do without her. Quietly, Sayori comforted me.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She pulled me into a hug. I couldn't let her think I actually wanted her, even though I did. "Let's go back inside." She took my hand and led me inside. _She better know what she's getting herself into..._

As soon as we opened the door, Monika, Yuri, and Kimi all scrambled to get back into their positions. I smirked.

"Nice to know all three of you are yanderes."

"I thought Kimi was a better tsundere then you." The so-called smart one squeaked. _Th-th-that THING!_

"For your information Yuri, I'm what one would call a half-dere. In my case, half tsun, half yan." _Jeez, how many secrets can one person have?_

"Let's get back to the club!" And no one cared we were dating. It was as if we were back to normal.

And I'm happy for that.

For this club. For this world. The REAL world.

I love them all. I love Sayori.

Just Sayori.

My girlfriend.

~ ~ ~

We were practically counting down for the bell to ring. Almost like New Year's Eve.

"5........4..........3..........2........1!!!" Then the bell rang." Kimi ran out, Monika chasing after her, and Sayori behind them. I was about to calmly walk out like the mature person I am, but something stop me. _SHOOT! I'm staying at Sayori's house for summer!_ I ran after, leaving Yuri to chase after me. 

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" We only stopped when Kimi fell at the hands of Ayano, her roommate. Literally. 

"Just where do you think your going? You're supposed to help me take care of Lenny!" _Who the Heather is Lenny? AGH Kimi! Stop making me listen to those stupid musicals._ "You know how sick he is."

"I thought YOU were going to stay at dumb Taro's house."

"Oh shut your muse. And don't call my senpai dumb ever again."

"Pff you said that the last 37 times. I was counting." They bickered on and on like that for a full ten minutes--not that I was timing them. It almost seemed like they were...I could not believe this. _Th-they're not. Are they? That's impossible. Wait._

Monika apologizes and pulls Kimi away, and we all leave.

~ ~ ~

Sayori and I reach her house. It looked nothing like the game--it was huge. I was surprised Sayori knew her way around this place.

"Sayori??" The door was opened by a red haired girl, with the same blue eyes Sayori had. "Oh my gosh!" She started squealing and ran out to hug her.

"Makiiii!!!" Their behavior was completely different from Ayano and Kimi's, but I was almost certain they were sisters.

"MOM! SAYORI'S HOME!!" She locked eyes on me. Something told me, that she and I would not get along. _hmf seems like your getting better every day Natsuki. Soon, you'll be at the top!_ The girl, who's name was Maki, crossed her arms. "N-not like I care." _Huh. I guess Sayori does have her way around tsunderes._ "Come inside!"

Sayori's house was huge. Her family came up to greet her.

"Oh, Natsuki!" Sayori almost had to drag me over to meet her parents. _I guess this is what it's like in manga..._ "This is my mom and dad. This is Maki, and Sora. Everyone, this is Natsuki!"

"Guess I'm the only straight person here." Her brother, Sora, commented as he walked out of the room. Her parents took a quick glance at me before turning to follow him.

"Wait, what was that about?"

"Mom and dad don't really appreciate the fact that we're, how shall you say, gay..."

"Maki! What's taking so long?" A voice called from above--a small-ish looking girl was standing at the top of the stairs. "I leave in two days you know!" Maki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm coming! I want you to meet Sayori!" She led the two of us upstairs into her room. Not that I was nervous or anything, but I held Sayori's hand as we walked through a ton of hallways. Surprisingly, Sayori and Maki shared a room, despite the enormous house.

"Welcome to the Thunderdome!" Sayori pulled me in and sat beside me on her bed. I looked around, eyeing the girl who called from upstairs--black hair, pulled into two pigtails held by red hair ties, which matched her red eyes. She sat on Maki's bed. We talked for a while, until Sayori asked a certain question I was trying to avoid. "Maki, you never told me you started dating Nico!"

"Hmf. It's not like anyone needed to know." Maki playfully shoved Nico.

"H-how did mom and dad react? They're obviously not happy right now..."

"Sayori, for the last time, you don't have to please everyone, mom and dad included. You love Natsuki, you love her. If you don't then you don't." Thinking, she was going to start insulting me, I grabbed Sayori's arm, but she continued encouraging my girlfriend without a trace of mockery. "Mom and dad just want the family name passed on genetically." The two of us tilted our heads in confusion.

"They want real grandchildren. Not adopted kids." I scoffed at how pathetic their parents were and Nico seemed to agree. But the two sisters could say less.

"What can we do? They're our parents." We didn't talk for a little while until their parents came up, telling us to go to bed. I was still in my abused routine, so I was used to not eating before bed. Sayori on the other hand wasn't. 

"I'm hungry..." I reluctantly hugged her, hoping to get her mind away from it. And almost immediately she fell asleep, along with Maki and Nico, already positioned on the bed **(** **Author note: No not like _that_ you bakas!)**. I helped Sayori onto her bed, and tried not to think about the dumb game. 

_I hope Sayori's okay. And the others..._

_Will everything be okay?_

_< Ayano's POV> (side story)_

__

I take my place on the 1st of May, second year. But, before you come to any conclusions, let me tell you that the image you see should represent me the most, if I did this correctly... (I think it appeared too big, but whatever). What I mean is, the person you see in this game, is not me. That is the girl of a different dimension, or as you would call, it a different load. We're very fortunate to have player-chan not delete the game, and for him/her to check in on us every once in a while, without altering the game (I'm talking to you Razzbowski). Actually, I should give you some background.

~ ~ ~

I did used to be a killer. I hated every single girl who would get in the way of my senpai--Taro. I woke on the day I was going to finish the last of my rivals--in my first year, when Kimi arrived. Of course, she'd been very protective of herself, and out of instinct, I grabbed my knife, ready to attack. But, then I realized it wasn't a knife, it was a branch. And my bed was nothing but a bunch of rags and blankets. I still had a uniform on, but when I looked at my surroundings, the two of us were in nothing but a homeless camp. And my uniform now looked like the dokis uniform, though I didn't know that yet. (Try imagining me in the DDLC universe if you may)

"Who are you? And what have you done to me?" As she was about to answer, images--no--memories started flashing before my eyes. They started to disperse, and thinking it would kill me, I attempted to run toward her. The game reloaded.

We were close to the same, but there was now an entire district of schools surrounding Akademi High. I was walking into the girls only building--which confused me because I somehow remembered Akademi High being coed. _She_ wasn't beside me anymore, and I felt a sudden urge to find her. And so I did. Out of instinct, I walked toward the junior high building, and found her waiting at the front door. I was hidden in the bushes, but _she_ could see me either way, and she waved. I stood from my hiding spot, saluted her goodbye, then practically ran to my first period.

Even though there were all these changes, my status with everyone else was the same--girls in love with Taro, Budo in love with me, and everyone else, normal. _How in the world is this happening? What even is this world?_ I decided I would ask _her_ at home.

But I didn't. It was spoken to all of us first years, that this school would now be a boarding school--meaning I couldn't go home to-- _her_ (I'm referring to Kimi as _her_ because I hadn't spoken to her yet :) )

"You're free to meet with the other schools and grades _in the district._ You are dismissed." While trying to look normal, I walked over to the junior high, and sure enough, there she was, waiting for me.

"I was wondering when you'd come to ask." Her arms were crossed--I'd describe her appearance, but you should know what she looks like by now. But I'll tell you that her uniform was just a knee length navy blue dress and red neck tie. "Follow me, I don't want anyone else to hear this." She led me to the back of the school, and sat down in the grass. We were under a big oak tree, the one everyone uses to tell dark secrets--and I mean really dark (which is why nobody really used it, because nobody had dark secrets). "You remember, don't you?" I looked up, she was now messing with some weird portal like device in the space between us.

"Wait, who are you, and what's going on?"

"You should know that yan-chan. You saw the memory cards." I looked around, having no clue what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and answered my question. "The name's Kimi. Kimi Aishi. I'm your little sister that's one year younger than you." I nodded, signaling her to keep explaining. "We've been in that tent, or homeless camp, since you were four. One adult, his name's Lenny, he took care of us, despite his older age." She paused before saying this next part. "Our parents died in a suicide fire. Hence the burn on the left side of my skull." She took out her bow to reveal a really disgusting burn that was hidden under her hair.

"You can stop with the memory recap. It's not like I took amnesia pills or anything." I remembered that after that, Kimi had to be rushed to the hospital (I was playing outside the time the house set). The doctors set her up on life support, and checked all of her medical stats. She has a high risk of blindness, heart problems, basically pretty major things like that. She was prescribed pills that would make her addicted if she took multiple at once, so they were given to me (I know, give a four year old pills. Great idea.) Lenny helped me give them to her. I also remember Kimi being abused for the time they were alive. When she understood a lot more, she was in a serious suicidal mood. As far as I know, the pills are supposed to help her with that, but she still needs healing.

"So. Why do I remember being pushed out into an abyss, then falling back in here again?"

"Pff. So the self-awareness has gotten to you? We're live in nothing but code. We're all part of a game."

"So is that why you're so depressed all the time?" She tried her best not to punch me in the face. "If that's true, then wouldn't that mean we're useless?"

"Here's what I know. One character gets deleted, the entire platform will crash, and we'll reset. Meaning we'll go back to living our own useless selfish lives." Kimi was deep, but it's not like I couldn't understand, I just couldn't believe it.

"But you didn't originate from this wor--game. How did you get here?" I had to be careful which words I spoke with. One offensive comment, or one mentioning of the game could end up in a serious incident.

"Well, obviously I couldn't have come from player-chan's world. I came from a really depressing game. There's no use in talking about it except for the fact all platforms were being deleted. To avoid dying, I hacked into the code that would take me to a random game. And here I am."

I had decided from then on, I wouldn't kill. There were other ways. I thought back to my first encounter with Taro, which was actually in 5th grade, but then my phone rang. It was a group chat from Osana, Kokona, and Oka. I thought back even further and I was actually best friends with the three. Kimi's invite to this world had actually helped me be a better person. The two of us said our goodbyes and I went back in to meet the three.

~ ~ ~

Okay. Now that you have some background, let's go back to where I stand. On the rooftop. Lunchtime.

_May 1. Second year._

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone but...here we are! 6th year in love with Taro, and I still can't bear to even talk to him. Although that's only half true, I'm still just a friend's friend in his mind. I'm sure of it. I can try to do better, despite the fact the three of my friends love him too._

_No one loves him like I do_

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

"Ayano." I looked up as I finished signing my name at the bottom. Kokona was always wearing her signature purple pigtails. Although I was never sure on how she got them to curl so much. Osana had long orange hair in pigtails--I mean insanely long, and Oka's dark, messy hair was a bit too short to do anything at all. "Did you hear? They're going to combine the two high schools together." I flinched without anyone noticing, while Oka found interest in the rooftop floor,

"About time! I'll actually see him for once."

"As if he'd fall for you Osana."

"Say the girls who can't even talk to him." Oka and I shoved Osana. I was used to boarding school by now, but I forgot that Kimi went back to the camp to help Lenny. I walked over to the balcony, and there were four students I hadn't seen all year.

"Hey girls check this out!" Our little clique walked over to where I was standing.

"YES! Fresh meat!" We all laughed--I considered Oka trying to hold her breath (preventing herself from laughing) laughing.

"They're probably from out of town." _Ah Oka. Always one for common sense. Learn to have some fun one day would you?_

"Guys, let's not get carried away now. I mean we _are_ the Plastics of this school." Osana smugly replied with a slow clap.

"Well said _Regina._ Well said." Kimi was now at the gate with the new students, but she opened the code panel behind her back. No one else noticed, but these were no ordinary new kids. _Ah shoot. When will this whole game fiasco end?_

~ ~ ~

"Welcome to the Thunderdome!" Kimi walked in and immediately began researching the code--process we go through whenever there's a new student.

"Hey! I thought you hated Heathers. Plus, that's what one of the new sprites calls their home. Don't steal it." We laughed it off.

"What's your status on those four girls?"

"I have a bad feeling about these fou--" The memory panels opened up. _What the heck? This hasn't happened before..._ I had very few memories with just one of the new girls, but Kimi had a bunch (with the same character). When Kimi came into Yandere Simulator, player-chan reset the game, but they didn't this time. Neither of us wanted to forget the _secret,_ and so we went to the rooftop and yelled at the face in the clouds.

"Arigato player-chan!!" [Translation: Thank you player-chan!] We stayed silent for a while until I broke the ice.

"So. Monika, huh?"

"And what about her?" I raised my eyebrow, and Kimi shoved me aside.

"I bet she's the one. You know, who brought them here?" Kimi nodded and we ran to first period.

_< Kimi's POV>_

I walked with Monika to her house, which surprisingly was the exact same house as before. Monika called out, letting her know she was home. Her mom, dad, and little sister Hotaru came out from the dining room. The loving family hugged each other, and asked how their day was--something Ayano and I never had.

"Oh! Mom, you remember Kimi right?" Monika directed toward me as I stood there awkwardly. Her mom and dad came over and included me in their group hug. I tried preventing myself from crying, but I couldn't help myself--this was almost my second family. Once everyone had calmed down, Monika started talking to her parents. I looked around the hallway we were standing in. There were a bunch of pictures hung up on the walls--mostly of Monika and the other dokis. Hotaru was hiding behind Monika's mom making kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes at her and continued staring at the pictures (much like the one up above if you don't mind). "We'll be upstairs if you need us. Come on Ki-chan!" I turned my attention toward Monika and followed her into her room.

I expected her room to be filled with pictures of her and the rest of the club, but most of the very few pictures she had in her room was of her, me, and our other childhood friend--back in primary school. I held it one of them in my hand and studied our little elementary clique. I wore pigtails back then, and was slightly taller than Monika--she was the taller one now. Our other friend, Beatrix--we were still friends in middle school until I moved to the Akademi school district. She wore red, rectangular glasses, ear length black hair (she dyed part of it red in 6th grade), lots of freckles, and the same blue eyes I had. And Monika was the same beautiful person she is today. (In case you're wondering reader-chan, I started crushing on her in 4th or 5th grade--though most likely 4th)

"Hey, remember our band Ki-chan?" Monika was holding a different picture across the room.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Fox Girls I presume?" We bursted into laughter at the thought of our terrible naming skills. After a while we sat on the bed, each holding a picture in our hands. "Okay, okay, what's your big dream?" She didn't get it at first, so I clarified. "Like, if you could be anything after high school, and no one would judge, what would you do?"

"You go first." I tried to protest, but my mouth spoke before I could comprehend my answer.

"School idol. I mean like singing and stuff." I stared into her bright green eyes. "Of course, you already knew that." Monika smiled and squeezed me as tight as she could. "Ahh! Lemme go Nika-chan!" We went back and forth playfully arguing like we used to do. Happy. _I know why we aren't depressed or taken in by the fourth wall perspective. We have no insight. We don't know what'll happen next. That's why we're happier. That's why we're not crazy and/or killers. It's better this way._

"Ki-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I smiled. "I'm fine. But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah." She checked her clock. "Come with me first." She led me outside into the park where our clique used to play (I am purposely avoiding the Sayori pun) She kept checking her phone and looking around until she pointed to a small oak tree in the distance. Our small oak tree. "Oh, there she is!" I looked to who she was waving to. I saw a smaller figure--similar to Natsuki's and familiar stands of red.

"B-beatrix?" I took two steps forward to make sure I wasn't going crazy. "Bella-chan!" The red/black haired girl caught sight of me as I ran to her. Monika followed me, as we reached out for a group hug.

"Ki-chan! Nika-chan!" Beatrix hugged the two of us tightly, trying her best not to cry. Afterward, Beatrix asked, "Nika-chan, have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?" I was slightly annoyed that my two childhood friends were keeping secrets from me, but they seemed excited, so I let it slide.

"No, not yet." Monika started squealing, thinking she was going to surprise me, but I knew what they were up to.

"If this is about the concert contest, I'm not entering." I went on to telling them why I left the school idols at school.

<> <> <>

It was within the first month of high school--before Monika and the others came. I silently marched along, attempting to be more "confident" as Beatrix went to a different school. I walked down the hallways into the music room, where no one was to be found (the music club wasn't established yet). I tiptoed to the piano, trying not to make a sound, and started playing. I hadn't figured out the full accompaniment, but I played some chords as I started singing.

"Shine like the sun, through a darkened path. We'll hold hands as we face their wrath. Against us. There's nothing that you and I can't do... We'll see it through, me and you." When I sang, it felt like no one could stop me from flying in an imaginary world. I loved it. And I was only interrupted by the sound of clapping as I held the last note.

There was a blond girl with crimson eyes standing next to the piano. I could tell she was third year from white polo, navy blue blazer, blue skirt, and red neck tie that made up her uniform. She smiled and complimented my song.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I couldn't meet her eyes, but I quietly thanked her for the compliment. "Have you joined any clubs yet?" I shook my head. "You should join us." Her smile seemed so convincing at the time, that I almost immediately followed her toward their larger classroom. I looked around at the other members, to find I was the only first year within the group. There were no desks inside the room, just a whiteboard and some closets to the side. I shyly stepped in as the third year introduced me--sort of. "I'm back everyone! And look who I found!" I waved awkwardly at the upperclassmen, who politely smiled and waved back. One girl, another third year with silky white hair, stepped up to introduce everyone. _Wow, she's pretty good idol material for a milk head._

"Hi! I'm Kagome, president of the school idol club! The girl who brought you in, that's Chiaki, our leader!" She smiled like any school idols would do. I longed to be like Muse and Aquors ever since they became popular-- and this was my first step towards that. "This is Quill, Sachi, and Lillia!" Kagome had such an enthusiastic attitude that I looked up to for the time being. Quill and Sachi were second years, with the rest being third years. I still felt out of place, but nevertheless, I was accepted as one of them.

After about two weeks of dedication and hard work, our group signed up for the upcoming idol contest--against other groups, though it was nothing like the Love Live. The qualifying round required one solo song from one member of the competing group. Chiaki was obviously the best choice, but all six of us practiced the song anyway. The day of the competition came, and right as Chiaki was going to change, they volunteered me to do it instead. Kagome whispered in my ear.

"Do it." Her voice was so demanding, nothing like her attitude towards me before. "We have the privilege to kick you out." My hand shook. _What's wrong with them? They were so nice before. Oh wait. Never mind, this is life. Just do it._ They pushed and shoved me as soon no one was in the dressing room. Once I had had enough, I reluctantly agreed, and changed into my outfit. The stage seemed even bigger without my other club mates with me. I could see Ayano in the audience, along with Osana, Oka and Kokona. They were cheering me on as I put on a fake smile in their direction. Truth was, I was scared to death due to my lack of experience performing (though I did sing with Monika and Beatrix in front of my sister and their families, and with Ayano in front of Lenny).

The host finished introducing us, and it was my job to go on stage and be opening performance. I walked onto the stage, where there was a single mic front and center. After a deep breath I looked around and sang the first line of the song--the lyrics that I wrote. After the first line, there was supposed to be a slight pause before the music started, and the audience was silent. I expected them to smile with joy, but all I could feel was mockery. I slowly continued with the performance until a familiar voice shouted from the audience.

"You suck!" The voice, or voices were none other than my fellow idols, hiding in the back to avoid being seen. Everyone else followed along with them. Ayano and her friends tried to get them to calm down, but failed. Various items started filling the stage as they were being thrown. I wasn't performing at this point--I was staring blankly at the people I thought to be my friends. I almost choked. My face was flushing and my eyes started to water. I couldn't do this. I had no choice but to back up, and run away.

The next day came, and I went to the club as usual, no one to be seen. I looked at the whiteboard to find the entire moment written out. Every single detail. My face burned once more as I stormed out of the room and into my dorm. I collapsed onto the bed replaying the scene in my head, along with three words that were written on the board: She will die.

_Maybe I should die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after rereading this, I realize I suck at consistency, so if anyone has questions later on, feel free to comment and ask me, I'll respond :)


	4. Monika/Kimi Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to warn you, a lot of this chapter (mainly the second part) is based off of the popular cliques at Akademi (you can see my inner musical nerd jump out as well), so let me try to explain.
> 
> Kimi, Monika, and Sayori are the Heathers. Chandler, Duke and McNamara respectively  
> Ayano, Kokona, and Osana are the Plastics. Regina, Gretchen, and Karen respectively.
> 
> They're "rival" cliques because in the musicals (and movies) they're sooo similar.  
> And I guess that's all you need to know?

_< Beatrix's POV>_

We were silent after Kimi finished her story. Until Monika got an idea.

"We could enter as Fox Girls." I protested, reminding them that even though I was in the music club, I was still the least musical out of the three of us.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that. Plus, we'd only have about five days to prepare something, and you guys have no idol experience." Kimi seemed doubtful, but as always, I joked around.

"It sounded like you didn't have experience either." Being tsundere, like me, Kimi was at a loss for words. _I honestly do wonder how Monika handles all these tsunderes?_

"But isn't the first round a medley challenge? We do that all the time! And Kimi can come up with choreo like that!" Monika snapped her fingers. "And Bella-chan, aren't you studying sewing and stuff?"

"Maybe. I'm not that good, but I can try." I smiled, completely convinced with Monika's argument; but Kimi still seemed to doubt our abilities.

"I don't know if I can handle that stage again..." We became silent for a moment until I laid my first three fingers (Thumb, pointer, middle) in the space between us. Monika followed my lead. This was what you'd call our "secret handshake" and normally Kimi always initiated this with me being the doubtful one; but of course, she was the doubtful one in this situation. "Are you guys really willing to do this?" We nodded. After a single thought, she completed the circle, making it official.

_This is going to be five heckish days._

~ ~ ~

"You're going to pay for this Ki-chan!" Kimi had told us that the competition wasn't until next month--and we worked our butts off for tomorrow. I started chasing her around the park, with Monika trying to calm me down.

"Think about it Bella-chan. If we want to enter, then we need some sort of stance against the other groups right?" I puffed my cheeks. _Sure, we made crazy music videos as kids, but that phase SHOULD be over by now._ "Even if we don't make the videos, we should at least do the in life performances." Kimi objected, saying that the music videos were a way to bring attention to our group, since _everyone_ is on the internet. Regardless, she started the handshake, and Monika followed. I studied my best friends.

We were all in color coded school idol uniforms (if that's what they're even called). Mine was orange, Monika's was green, and Kimi's was red because we didn't want her wearing black (also because of something called Heathers?). Kimi was now wearing pigtails, and Monika's hair was put in two buns. My hair had a short hair-tie in the top left part of my hair. 

"You guys are crazy..." I sarcastically mocked them, then put my hand in the middle. The three of us went up on stage, ready to perform. None of us introduced ourselves, but anyone at Akademi High would surely recognize us. We didn't ask anyone to come, we just started, hoping to drag an audience out.

The three of us sang out as loud as we could, with the camera already set up. One by one people stopped to listen. I recognized Kimi's sister Ayano, though barely anyone knew they were related. Three girls caught attention to my eye--they seemed somewhat familiar. One with a more "pastel" or "coral" orange hair, someone would mistake her for a guy. One with pink hair, half of it tied up with two ribbons. And one with long purple hair, it was just laying down over her shoulders. Along with them, other people and families gathered around, or stopped for a second to listen in.

During the second verse, I noticed a particular white haired third year standing in the audience. I tried my best not to furrow my eyebrows and keep my character. I paused, this was Kimi's solo. I glanced at her--she clearly knew Kagome was there, and yet she sang her heart out. Freely, like she didn't care. Based off of Ayano's surprised face, Kimi wasn't like before. She was more relaxed and carefree. The three of us spun into our final formation as the song ended. I expected to be out of breath, but we practiced so much, we were just fine. I could barely hear the audience applauding. We thanked everyone for watching, and slowly headed backstage.

After the noise had died down, we came out from behind the stage. The same girls who had caught my eye were standing there. Monika introduced them as Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and of course, Ayano. Kimi hid behind Monika and I the others complimented our performance. She only came out when Sayori ran to hug her.

"Kimi!" Monika and I stepped aside. "You never told us you could sing." Kimi struggled to be released from Sayori's grip.

"S-so what? I-it's not like it was g-good or a-anything!" Feeling a bit out of place, I walked over to grab the camera. I handed it to Monika and listened in on the conversation.

"Natsuki and I were out on a date when we heard you guys singing." Monika made a bunch of kissy faces as Kimi told her (Monika) to shut up.

"Are you guys entering the concert contest?" Ayano seemed excited, but at the same time, disappointed or worried. Everyone, seemed excited, wishing it was them. Kimi and Monika started making plans for them to join us. 

"You guys should join us, we'll all enter as one big group."

"I'm not." I spoke up, everyone turned to me, as if my existence had just been noticed as I spoke up. "I'm just not into the whole school idol, performing, thing anymore. I've grown up." After hesitating, Monika came over to hug me. Kimi followed. After releasing, I remembered my curfew before school starts again in July. "I gotta go." We waved at each other as I ran from the park, screaming after them. "You know where to find me!"

~ ~ ~

I walked to Akademi High relieved I had finished my friend's outfits. Kimi, Monika, and their other friends were standing at the gate, their backs toward me. I slowly crept up behind Kimi and practically scared her half to death. She turned around, bumping into Monika, who protectively wrapped her arms around Kimi.

"Bella-chan! Y-you're going here?" Thinking she was happy, I proudly nodded. But Kimi's tone of voice changed. "What the Heathers did you do?"

"Akademi High isn't just for special kids you know!" Everyone laughed it off, and we all went to the front entrance. They were surprised to see a couple males walk into the former girl school. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Akademi High is co-ed now."

"Heck, I thought it was just a rumor." I shook my head at Kimi. I was about to comment when a tall, blond male walked by. My face, along with Kimi's furrowed. "Haruto." The others looked at him, Monika especially. Kimi and I were friends with him in middle school, heck, he dated Kimi. But he was a jerk. Sexual harassment, emotional abuse, cheating, someone would be crazy to not feel sorry for Kimi. "Of course he comes now."

"Come on girls, let's just go." The six of us brushed past Haruto, and the morning seemed normal as heck.

~ ~ ~

During lunchtime, Kimi, Monika, and Sayori asked me to sit with them on the rooftop, which seemed impossible, according to the other students. I walked through the door to find Kimi pacing around like crazy. She kept muttering something about Monika, and Senpai. Of course, Ayano and I knew about her little crush, but it seemed like Kimi's yandere side has come out. Sayori waved at me to come over.

"Heather hasn't come yet, and I'm scared Heather's gonna do something crazy." My eyes widened--I had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry, I forgot, your new. Monika, Kimi, and I are the Heathers: popular clique." Before I could ask why, Sayori concluded all three of their middle names were Heather, hence the name. "Monika's not here, but she said she'll be here after her meeting with some guy." Kimi stopped pacing and turned to face us. On the other side of the rooftop, Ayano and a couple of her friends stared.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sayori repeated herself. "What. Was. His. Name?" Telling from the way Kimi enunciated each word reminded me that she was going to blow. I slowly paced backward.

"I think it was Haruto. Why?" I stopped myself as well. Kimi opened her mouth to say something when _he_ came through the door.

_< Ayano's POV>_

Haruto. Kimi's ex-boyfriend. As soon as he came up, Osana and Kokona almost had to pin me down (Oka moved away). I hated him as much as Kimi and Beatrix do. Once I calmed down, the three of us listened in.

"What did you do to her?" Kimi's voice was stern, the type of tone an accusing yandere would use.

"Nothing. I swear." Haruto's stance was calm, but at the same time confident. It was almost as if he was copying Monika.

"I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Kimi grabbed Haruto's shirt, making sure he doesn't escape. She glared at him straight in the eyes as he responded.

"I said nothing. SHE asked ME out." Sayori pulled Kimi back, restraining her from attacking. At the same time, Monika came up the stairs. Kimi, Beatrix, and Sayori relaxed slightly, but Monika didn't seem to notice the tension in the air between her friends and "date".

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Monika was happier than usual, and Haruto smoothly wrapped his arm around her. Everyone tensed. Beatrix sternly asked--or commanded Haruto.

"Haruto, would you mind giving us a moment with Monika?" He shrugged. Slowly going back downstairs, Monika sat down with a huge beam on her face. Sayori, Kimi, and Beatrix followed, more confused and angry than happy. "What. Were. You. THINKING?" Beatrix was now treating each words like a sentence. Monika, still in a dazed manner, shrugged.

"HEATHER!" Monika sat up straight, startled. "Listen! You DON'T wanna date Haruto. He's a jerk-face, and he'll abuse you and corrupt your mind!" Monika made a face she never makes at Kimi. She was furious--Monika never got mad at Kimi and if she did, it was never for long, or as serious as this.

"How would _you_ know? He might've changed."

"Don't you _trust_ me?" Monika paused at this.

Then the bell rang.

~ ~ ~

Osana, Kokona and I walked down the hall like the Plastics we are. It was strange how each of our middle names were Mean Girls characters (mine being Regina, Kokona: Gretchen, and Osana: Karen), hence how we became so popular in our first year. I'd tell you what happened that day, but this isn't about me. It's about Kimi. So it's the end of Activity Time, about a week and a half after. Today was break day, meaning no teacher at school gave out homework. So, the three of us gathered on the rooftop to find the Literature Club arguing. Being your classic popular clique, we hid behind the entrance to eavesdrop (for our own purposes).

"Why don't you just forgive Haruto?" Monika seemed furious. She was standing by herself, facing the rest of her club, with Kimi most in front.

"I would, I was going to. Until he just _happened_ to show up, and have the guts to date my best friend. You have no idea what your getting into."

"I'm already deep in this relationship. I love him." Kimi furrowed her eyes at Monika even more than they already were.

"You've been dating FOR A WEEK. I'd _hardly_ call that deep." Monika crossed her arms.

"Is this about what happened over break? We were just playing a game and being stupid. No one cares what happened anymore!" Osana and Kokona restricted me from running up to Kimi.

Kimi paused. Her breath deepened, and her fists clenched. Preparing to attack, she practically screamed.

"Well MAYBE we wouldn't be arguing if YOU had a better memory than A CHAIR! You freaking dumb-a**!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!!" Kimi charged at Monika, only to be knocked down by Haruto, who somehow sneaked in through the other entrance.

"Go back where you came from." He gestured for Monika to leave with him. Before going down the stairs he looked back. "Orphan." Kimi said nothing--she stood there, head down. The other dokis went back downstairs awkwardly, leaving Kimi alone on the rooftop. My friends released me and I ran to Kimi's emotional rescue. Between sobs, she kept muttering about how it's all her fault. Osana and Kokona came up, attempting to comfort her as well.

"For the last time Ki-ki, it isn't your fault. I started the fire, we both know that..." Remembering this made me want to cry too. After the two of us calmed down, I felt a pang of anger toward Monika, slightly more than usual. I never liked the girl, though I didn't dislike her either. "I thought you said you got over Monika."

"I swear I tried. I'm still half obsessed yandere."

"And yanderes never get the guy. Or girl." Osana chimed in, attempting to shed some light, but Kimi didn't get the inside joke, which proved it ineffective. 

"You should take a break from seeing her. Join the Plastics for a while." Normally, I'd object to Kokona's request for more people, but this was my sister. And Kokona was right. Osana and I nodded.

"I can't the contest is tomorrow. Great timing right?" I mentally made a note to kill author-chan, or player-chan. Whichever one makes the game/story. **(*sweats* **hides in corner**)**

"Just get it over with. Then join us right after." Looking at the time, the three of us stood up. "See ya at the concert!"

~ ~ ~

The concert was successful. Fox Girls did get second place, losing to the school's school idols. Kimi started staying with us during lunch and after school, while Monika and Haruto stayed by themselves--clearly there was some tension between her and the other dokis (Beatrix had other friends/clubs/stuff going on). It's lunch, and Osana brought up a good point.

"If he's that much of an idiot, then just make him seem like that." Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I go full on Mean Girls?"

"Well not _that_ far." Kokona added in. "Just enough so they'll break up. We'll help you." I continued to build on the idea.

"Monika was a lot more happier with her friends, specifically you." Being the great sister I am, I laid my hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Clearly Haruto's taken a toll on her." After shoving my hand away, a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. She nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this. Not like it can get any worse." She still seemed to have doubts, but we started devising up a plan. And step one was already in motion.

~ ~ ~

The people already knew about their so-called secret relationship. Being at the top of the pyramid, we've contributed to some part of that. Rumors have also spread about Kimi joining her rival popular clique. I'm rounding the corner to the lunchroom to find Kimi and Monika arguing again. _Kimi, this isn't part of the plan. What are you doing?_ Being the stalker I am, I listened in, telling my friends to go on ahead.

"You know, it's not my fault you're as blind as the _real_ Heather Duke! **(Sorry for those who don't understand that, but really, you should search her [just search heathers the musical])** Gosh, you're such a freaking idiot!"

"Well, MAYBE we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you weren't so jealous all the time!!" The previous remark infuriated Kimi.

"Oh, YOU THINK THIS IS ALL ABOUT ME? What about the club members? Our _friends?_ "

"Don't you mean _my_ friends? You know, if it weren't for me, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE FRIENDS!!" _Too far Monika. Too far._

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I'D BE DEAD!" The cafeteria grew close to silent. "You were the only thing keeping me going. The hope that I'd see you again, and things would go back to normal. But _NOOO!"_ Haruto attempted to back away when Monika grabbed him by the arm. "Oh, and that little boyfriend of yours? Yeah, if you weren't so idiotic, you'd see he's the same shitty MC that you knew before!!" Monika loosened her grip on Haruto. "And guess what? You're just like him you little shit!" Monika tried charging at Kimi, who was waiting for the attack. The two would've gotten detention, or worse, if it weren't for the dokis pulling them apart.

Sayori and Natsuki on Kimi's side, and Yuri and some other guy on Monika's side. At this point I was standing in between Osana and Kokona (Osana on my left, Kokona on my right) shaking our heads in disapproval. Once everyone had calmed down, I dragged Kimi by the arm, calling out to her friends.

"Sayori! Natsuki! Yuri! Follow suite!" They hesitated. I snapped my fingers at my friends--signalling them to grab the three first years. Once we got to the roof I pushed Kimi away from me. "What the heck Ki-ki?" She kept her head down as the others came up the stairs. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"The plan is stupid. Just like me." The silence signaled her to continue. "Can I die now?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions PLEASE ASK ME! I will gladly accept any questions/comments/kudos/advice!


	5. Kimi/Monika Comfort

_< Sayori's POV>_

"Um, no. You can't die Ki-ki." Ayano crossed her arms as her friends let us go.

"K-kimi? What's going on?" I slowly took a step with care. Kimi couldn't die. Not now.

"No one cares. Monika's too caught up in her relationship to even notice us."

"If you had followed then _plan,_ it'd be over by now." Ayano rolled her eyes as she scolded Kimi.

"Um.....w-what plan?" Yuri, who was attempting to hide behind me, tried to remind everyone we were here. They filled us in on their plan to break Monika and Haruto up. "U-um, isn't Monika happy with him?" Kimi scoffed.

"Pfff. Yeah and pigs fly."

"Well, considering our situation." I cough, reminding Kimi about the game. She rolled her eyes.

"Where the heck are we gonna find someone who _wants_ to date Haruto?" Natsuki wondered. "If he's a big of a jerk as you say, then who would possibly deserve him?" A girl with long orange pigtails answered.

"Anyone of the school idols." After getting an evil eye from Ayano she mouthed 'what?' "They're all _crazy_ about him." Kimi, Ayano, and her friends nodded. _What the heck did we get ourselves into?_

~ ~ ~

Because we had no relation with the school idols, Natsuki, Yuri, and I were in charge of luring them to the cafeteria--which was easier than expected. The three of us were only able to convince Chiaki and Kagome to follow us, but nevertheless, we lead them to the lunchroom. Before walking through the open doorway, I quickly took a detour toward the location of phase two.

Ayano was now hiding behind a plant, voice recorder at the ready. I got into position with Kimi, waiting in the doorway to stall Monika from entering the cafeteria. Monika hadn't come out of her classroom yet, so I asked a question.

"A-are you sure this is okay? I-i mean Monika's pretty mad at you." Kimi turned away, and started staring at the ground. She was about to answer, when Monika stopped right in front of us.

"What do you guys want?" I could tell she was trying her best to keep her cool.

"Nika-chan." Monika kept her gaze on me, as if she was pretending not to see Kimi. _It's even worse now than before._ "I'm probably the last person you wanna trust--"

"And I wonder why?" Her sarcastic comment was almost enough to trigger Kimi. "I mean, who's the one with trust issues?" I couldn't let them spiral into heated argument again.

"J-just shut up!" _Shit, that's Kimi's line. And it's not even supposed to be offensive._ "P-point is, we need to talk to you." _Crap, I don't wanna lie to Monika, but then again, I can't stand her being hurt again._ "I-i just saw Haruto cheating on you." Monika raised an eyebrow.

"This better not be another one of Ki-chan's elaborate plans to break us up." I frantically whispered to Kimi.

"You've tried this multiple times???" She looks at me as if I should've known all along.

"Why else do you think she's mad at me?" We both turned to face Monika again.

"J-just follow me!" I grabbed her arm and almost ran to the cafeteria, hoping Haruto was still hitting on the school idols like we planned. Natsuki and Yuri were waiting down the stairs on cue.

"Monika! Haruto's cheating on you!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." We led Monika to the 'staging' area, and a swore I heard Kimi say something about cliche catchphrases. I glanced to my right to find Haruto and Chiaki making out--not in the staging area. I motioned toward them and continued to bring Monika to a 'stalking position' (of course, directed by Kimi, Yuri, and Ayano [who somehow joined our group]). Kagome was nowhere to be found. From our position, we couldn't hear an entire conversation as the walked out, but we could make out some crucial words.

"She'll never know......you're such a player......I love you......." We found Monika standing up almost lifelessly, and started shivering. Kimi looked away, and only then did I realize she was preventing herself from crying along with Monika. After exchanging glances with Yuri and Natsuki, escorted Monika up to her dorm. Kimi and I were left alone in the hallway.

"I-i d-didn't wanna h-hurt her like this." Kimi managed to get out between sobs. I wrapped my arms around her, but if there's one thing I knew she was feeling, is that it wasn't helping. "I'm such an idiot." Ayano laid her head Kimi's shoulder, trying not to get in the way.

"Sayori, I'll take it from here." And with that, Kimi and Ayano split ways with me. _Why'd Kimi do it in the first place?_

~ ~ ~

I got a text telling me to come up to the rooftop, but out of sight. I didn't know who the number was, but I followed it's instructions anyway. Surprisingly, Ayano waved me over to her spot. Just the two of us were hiding.

"U-um, Ayano?" She turned to me, asking what I wanted. "D-do you know who this is?" She took my phone, and started studying it.

"Huh." She handed it back to me. "I wonder why Info-chan wanted you here too." I didn't get a chance to ask more, as there was thumping along the stairs. It was Monika, tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you have to pull a stunt like that Haruto?" She looked out over the edge as she slowly approached it. "Couldn't hurt to fill his last wishes, right?" I was about to reveal myself when more footsteps came up the stairs. Monika stood on the edge--the one leading to the gates. _N-no. Monika. Monika! You're not destined to suicide!_ Whoever was running up the stairs knew what she was up to as well. I turned away, not wanting to watch.

"NIKA-CHAN! NO!" Recognizing the voice, I looked up. Kimi literally jumped out to catch Monika. Ayano ran out to help, while I stood there in shock. Thankfully, no one fell. No one died. It wasn't in my nature to keep stalking--I'm not like Yuri, Ayano, Monika, or maybe even Kimi--but I ended up eavesdropping anyway. My legs felt stuck to the ground.

"I-i'm sorry!" Kimi almost toppled Monika over in an agressive hug.

"NO! If anything, I'm at fault." Kimi was now crying. "I-i hurt my best friend." I tried my best to lip read what Kimi whispered next, but from the looks of it, it seemed like she said 'Senpai'. _W-wait. T-that doesn't make sense... Does Kimi like Monika?_

_< Monika's POV>_

We were in 5th grade. I was just loading the last of my things into my parent's car when I saw Kimi running down the street. She reached my driveway, saying a little catchphrase she made up.

"Kimi-Ki-Ki! Kimi-chan here, reporting for duty!" _I'm sure gonna miss this..._ Kimi wraps her arms around me. At first I thought it was a gesture of happiness, but I soon realized she was crying. "N-Nika-chan..." I embraced her as well, not wanting to leave her behind. Or Beatrix. Or anything. _We promised each other we'd be there when we got to middle school. Guess that dream's gone... "_ H-how much longer Nika-chan?" I couldn't bring myself to tell her we just finished packing, but my parents took care of that.

"Oh, Kimi. We just finished packing." We slowly let go and tried wiping away our tears. "But, we'll give the two of you one last day of playtime." Kimi's eyes lifted up. _I'm gonna miss her smile._ When neither of us moved, I grabbed Kimi by the wrist and started dragging her to the school playground.

"Come on Ki-chan! You're so slow!" We laughed all the way to the playground structure. Running over to the swings, we started to talk about what'll happen next--friendship wise.

"Ugh! If only I had a phone..."

"The offer still stands Ki-chan."

"No. Fricking. Way. There's you, and then Hotaru. WAY too much money would be spent." I tried to playfully punch her in the arm, but she started running away. _Classic._

"You wanna play that way huh?" We played for the last time, trying to make the most of it.

~ ~ ~

The day was over before we knew it. Realizing how late it was, we reluctantly made our way back to my house. My parents and sister weren't in the driveway. We just sat there, staring up at the clouds.

"Ki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How come we've never been to your house?" The question came at a random moment. I didn't want to upset Kimi, but my mouth spoke before I could process.

"Oh. Um. I don't wanna talk about it. I just like your house better." I smiled, but as I did, I could see my family's car driving down the street. _I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings Ki-chan._ I quickly leaned in and kissed her--out of the blue--before standing up and running toward the car.

"Bye..." Was all I managed to break out before jumping into my seat. My family didn't notice. As we drove by our house (obviously saying bye to Kimi in the process) Kimi stood for a second, then ran after our car. We were picking up speed as Kimi fell behind. I stared at her, waving, until my parents turned the car. _I'll never forget you._

<> <> <>

Kimi's grip was strong. _I don't blame her. What I did was kind of stupid..._ Her hands were on my shoulders, and we were both kneeling down on the rooftop. Kimi tried to scold me through her tears.

"I-i didn't mean to hurt y-you that b-bad..." I started to cry as well, as Kimi pulls me in for a hug. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" I had hurt my best friend twice at this point. _I don't blame you if you hate me now._

"NO! N-Nika-chan, if anything, it's _my_ fault!" She grabbed me tighter. "I hurt my best friend--more than you could ever hurt me. So don't even _try_ to say it's your fault." I tried to reply, but my mouth didn't seem to form words. I ended up stuttering like an idiot.

"Uh--I--Uh." Kimi took a breath before continuing.

"I-i h-hurt my s-senpai..." It was almost as if she was talking to herself, but she made it loud enough for me to hear. My brain and mouth were finally functioning again. _And my feelings are true._

"K-Ki-chan?" I let her go, and took her hands in mine. I leaned in. Her lips were still quivering from all the crying, but I made sure she knew I was there. When I pulled away slowly, I pressed my forehead against hers. "I-I-I" It was difficult for me to finally confess to her. Kimi smiled, maybe scoffed a little.

"I-I love you too, Nika-chan." My breathing turned into a smile as Kimi leaned in again. She stopped kissing, but pulled me into a hug again. "Promise me one thing."

"Hm?"

"Don't die. Please?"

"If you won't die, I won't. Promise" I pulled her closer.

"Thank you."


	6. The Holidays

**Part one: Halloween**

_ <Yuri's POV> _

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION! ARE WE REAL OR NOT?" Natsuki enraged when she caught Monika, Sayori, Kimi, and Ayano talking to some author-chan. I stood there in shock.

"Okay, this is why we didn't tell you in the first place." Kimi stood in Natsuki's face, arms crossed. I looked back, and Ayano somehow managed to sneak out of the club room unnoticed. "But if you must know, you're in a game where you can do whatever you want."

"Pff. Yeah right." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Think about it Nat. If we were attached to a script, we would've gone psycho and we'd all be dead." Sayori said this in an abnormally cheery way. Natsuki stared everyone down, including me, who had nothing to do with it.

"Fine." Sayori squealed and ran over to Natsuki to hug her. You could say everything was normal: Kaito and I, Natsuki and Sayori, Monika and Kimi. We weren't just the 'weird kids at the boarding school for disturbed kids'.

~ ~ ~

_ <Sayori's POV> _

"What do you mean you don't know what Halloween is?" I panicked. Halloween was the best holiday of them all next to Christmas. And it was coming up in a week. And both Kimi AND Ayano didn't know what it was. "We're 16!"

"Natsuki, Monika, and I are still 15."

"Same difference Kimi!" Natsuki argued. I then asked.

"How in the world do not know what it is? It's like, the best holiday ever!"

"Yan-chan and I were always kept inside with Lenny during Halloween." Monika suddenly got an idea.

"Okay everyone! Halloween is in two weeks, we have to show them how to celebrate!" Kimi shrugged, and Ayano stared out the window. Natsuki, Yuri and I smiled, eager to help our friends. Monika looked toward Ayano. "Ayano, you've been here more recently."

"Hm? Oh, I'm joining. But only because I have to." Us four _original_ members exchanged glances. _Is our club really that uninteresting?_ We all dismissed it, and continued with the meeting.

"Can we share poems?" I asked. Monika eagerly smiled and nodded. After realizing I didn't have a poem yet, I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a poem. I glanced toward Natsuki, signalling that I was going to Ayano. She nodded, and I walked over to the window. We exchanged poems and I brought it up to read.

Don't Come Close

I smile. My hand brushes against yours.

You grab hold just as _she_ arrives.

"You're in trouble Taro." She says. "As student council president you have detention." She says.

But we both know she wants you.

My free hand twitches.

I want to kidnap her and torture her.

But Taro squeezes my hand. I think to myself.

Don't come close.

Ayano was staring out the window as I finished.

"Oh, did you finish already?" She turned toward me and nodded. Since she was new to the club, I decided to go first. "I really like how....realistic it is, but who's Tar--ow!" From across the room, Kimi threw a paper ball at me. It didn't hurt, it was just instinct to react. She acted as if nothing happened. _What'd I do?_ Ayano held out my poem for me. 

"It was good, but that's no excuse to force me into the Halloween thing." I tilted my head in confusion. She pointed to the poem as if she wanted me to read it again. I did. 

Halloween

Candy, costumes

Masks, monsters

Identities hidden

Kids are screaming both with joy and with fear

Door to door with baskets prepared

I run down the streets without a care

Because Halloween is here!

"Understand now?" Ayano had a smug look on her face. Embarrassed, I twirled my fingers around.

"How'd you know it was for you and Kimi?" She quietly chuckled and yelled towards Monika.

"Yo, Monika. Whatever your 'plan' is gonna be, it's dumb." She rolled her eyes and waved me over. After giving back Ayano's poem, I eagerly walked over to Monika. She whispered quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear us.

"So, as president and vice president of the Literature Club, it is our duty to make sure everyone in the club is fully connected." I smiled wide, excited to help connect everyone even more as friends--even if we were dating each other (of course with the exception of Yuri and Ayano). After Monika and I discussed our plans, we looked out to the club room. Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly tried to carry on with their activities.

"It's hard to think, just two days ago, Yuri and Natsuki became self-aware once more." I sighed, thinking about all the pain they must be going through. I became lost in my thoughts. _They've probably gone into their suicidal state again--and it's all my fault. It's my fault._

"Although we'll never be in the real world, we're just as lucky to have a player-chan who is also self-aware." I blinked back into the club room, where Kimi stood in front of me. Everyone else was listening as well. "I wasn't born here either. Well, 'born', but if player-chan hadn't been aware of our self existence, we'd be deleted, or who knows what. We should be thankful we're 'alive' and well." She smiled. _Kimi sure knows how to make everyone feel better._ She knows what I'm thinking, and comes up to hug me, Natsuki follows, and the rest of the club joins, Ayano being the last one. After we release, Monika announces our club activities for the weekend.

"Okay everyone! This weekend, the schools are letting us go downtown to find costumes. So, as a club, we will go down to the Halloween shops, and show these newbies why Halloween is one of the best holidays ever!"

"Correction, Monika: it IS the best holiday ever!" I clarified. The club laughed. _Kimi's such a great best friend! Now, it's my turn to pay her back!_

~ ~ ~

_< Natsuki's POV>_

Saturday came. We all agreed to meet at the school gates at 9:00. I woke up at 8:00, allowing myself two hours of extra sleep. I took a shower and put on my clothes, only to find Sayori still fast asleep. I took a small towel from the bathroom, wet it, and threw it onto Sayori's face.

"Pfff!" I giggled from her reaction. "Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hurry up slowpoke, or we're gonna be late!" She turned to the side, not wanting to get up. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to tickle her. "You asked for it!" She reluctantly got up and changed.

~ ~ ~

We arrived at the shop in our casual clothes. It felt good to get out of our school uniforms for once. Monika had to drag Kimi inside as she resisted.

"Hey, where's Ayano?" Kimi stopped fighting against Monika as she successfully pulled her into the store.

"Hm? Oh, she's getting picked up by her friends. She said they're gonna meet us later." Right as she finished, Yuri accidentally stepped on one of the pads that triggered the jump-scare decorations. The zombie decoration was right in front of Kimi, and turned on due to Yuri's clumsiness. Kimi screamed and hid behind Monika. We all laughed. Kimi's cheeks flushed. "S-shut up!" Monika started to pat and stroke Kimi's head and Kimi silenced herself.

"Okay, so since Ayano is with her friends, I'm sure they'll tell her about it. Take it away Natsuki!" I went into the middle.

"So, as we all know," I muttered the next part. "except Kimi..." They apparently heard me because Yuri rolled her eyes and Sayori giggled a little. "On Halloween, we wear costumes (or cosplay) then either 1: go around door to door 'trick-or-treating' or 2: go to Halloween parties. Very simple concept really. And I'm pretty sure no one has questions, so let's g--"

"Why?" It was clear that Kimi wasn't fond of my explanation. Sayori burst in.

"BECAUSE, KIMI!" Sayori took a breath and calmed down before continuing. "It's more than the costumes and candy. It's about hiding who you really are and being confident in yourself because no one's gonna care what you look like. Halloween is a motion of confidence!" Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Forget I asked." We went on to look for costumes. In the end, my costume was a panda, Sayori's was a cat, Yuri's was a witch, and Monika's was a vampire. Kimi leaned over to Monika and whispered something into her ear. Monika nodded. "We'll see you guys later!" And Kimi dragged Monika away before she could add on. Not knowing what to do, the rest of us reluctantly proceeded to head back to school.

~ ~ ~

_ <Yuri's POV> _

It was Halloween. Because we were at Akademi High, we weren't able to go trick-or-treating, so our only choice was to attend the Halloween party. We met up in the commons, each of us in our costumes. The club let me bring Kaito along, who was wearing a black trench coat, and a "Jason" mask. Ayano and her friends arrived right after us. The only people missing were Monika and Kimi. After waiting 2 minutes, they arrived. Monika was in her vampire costume, while Kimi--looked like a cheerleader in pigtails? I looked around--no one really knew what she was going for except Ayano.

"Um..Kimi....." Sayori, who we all knew was the Halloween fanatic, was stumped.

"Yeah?"

"W-what are you?" 

_ <Ayano's POV> _

*cue Kimi's tsundere attitude toward Sayori*

I knew what she was--or more like who. She was cosplay-ing Nico Yazawa from muse. She was her favorite. My personal favorite was Yohane/Yoshiko Tsushima from Aquors. However, that information isn't important, back to Kimi's "outburst"

"I'm Nico Yazawa for all you know!!"

"OH! You could've just said so, she's my sister's girlfriend." My eye started to twitch, along with Kimi's. _Kimi, you've been friends with these girls for this long and you're just now finding this out?!_ Through gritted teeth, Kimi answered.

"Lovely, are there any other lovely but CRUCIAL information I should know about you guys?" A confused Yuri spoke up.

"I-is now a b-bad time to tell you my sister's Yoshiko Tsushima from Aquors?" At that moment, Taro must've seen us because he came up behind me, restraining me from bursting, but loving enough that I don't mistakenly take him as an enemy. Despite this, I went ahead and screamed.

"WHAT?"

"Nika-chan you know how much I've been a fan of school idols! Why the heck haven't you told me this yet!" A lot of scolding went down in our little group until, surprisingly, Sayori took the initiative (as Monika was busy trying to handle Kimi I guess).

"Okay everyone! Now is no time to argue, we've got a party to go to! So who's with me?" Monika muttered to herself.

"That's my line."

"Let's just go!" Taro and his friends joined our group, and I'd hate to admit it, but the club was successful in making us enjoy Halloween. It may not be the best holiday, but it was good enough that I'd participate in it again. 

Ayano: but don't tell them that....

~ ~ ~

**Part two: Christmas**

_ <Yuri's POV> _

You'd think that Akademi High allows their students home for "the holidays". It's actually more like the opposite. See, Akademi High allows the students' families to come to our dorms for the holidays, not the other way around. Apparently it's "violating the contract, and ruining the students' growth towards improvement." I don't mean to sound rude, but it's really a bunch of bullshit (according to Natsuki). 

So, there I was, waiting at the gates just like everyone else. Patiently scanning the area for my family--that is, my parents and my sister, Yoshiko. The other dokis' families were already inside (Kimi was with Monika while Ayano was with Taro [ **AN: Don't worry, they're still gonna spend their first Christmas together just wait** ], you know, because of _that_ ). After a few more minutes of waiting, my family arrived at last.

"Yuri!" Despite her obsession with fallen angels, Yoshiko gets clingy around me--even though she's only a second year...

"Yoshiko! How've you been?" I tried my best to stay in character. I'm not going to lie though, I was thrilled to see my family for the first time in a while.

"Oh, cut the formality sis! Come on, let's go inside your school!" She started walking in front of me before stopping. "AND MY NAME IS YOHANE!" Yoshiko's fallen angel name is Yohane--I was surprised my parents actually put up with it.

"Girls, go on ahead, we're right behind you." Normally, it would've just been Yoshiko who came, but since I was dating Kaito, they insisted. That being said, I led my parents around school and into my dorm. I opened the door to find Kimi and Monika (+family) already in there.

"Oh, hey Yuri! Your parents finally arrived huh?" Monika was as cheerful as ever as Kimi slowly started to slide behind Monika. _She must've seen Yoshiko._ Yoshiko leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Is that the idol fan?" I nodded. Yoshiko got the memo and slowly crept toward Kimi.

_ <Sayori's POV> _

My parents never come to school events. They're all too caught up in the family business: selling engagement rings. It's the reason we're so rich. Anyway, my parents never saw me as "worthy enough" for the business--they were gonna give it to Maki. But, ever since she came out, their attitude towards Maki changed dramatically. I realized my parents were homophobic, and since they never liked me as much to begin with, they decided to give the business to Sora (despite him being the youngest). 

In this moment, Maki and I were accompanying Natsuki in our dorm. Obviously, she didn't tell her mom about the event as to not get abused/traumatized. Not that her mom would care according to her. We were comforting Natsuki into the "Christmas mood". 

"Don't worry Natsuki, this year, we're your family!"

"Guys, it's okay." Natsuki walked over to where I was sitting. She stared into my eyes. "Sayori, you and the club were always my family. You've all made me feel so at home I completely forget about my life when I'll return home. Honestly, a lot of the forgetting was yours and Kimi's, but everyone contributed to it. And I love you all for that." Her arms reached out and embraced me. After letting go, she pressed her forehead against mine. At first I thought she was going to kiss me in front of Maki, but she stared into my eyes and threatened me in a frightening voice. "You say a word about this to the others, you're dead." She gets up and starts to make her way into the clubroom, leaving Maki and I to laugh in my dorm.

~ ~ ~

_ <Monika's POV> _

Not all the clubs were hosting meetings, however Sayori and I felt it'd be a good experience to have at least one meeting with all of our families (excluding specific members respectively). Well, families being more like siblings, as all the adults were in the gym at the "school rules assembly". Kimi had gotten over her school idol fan-girl-ing and was now calm enough to function properly. Everyone was clustered in their families: Kimi and Ayano in the back, Yuri and Yoshiko/Yohane in the front desks, Sayori, Maki and Natsuki next to the window, and Hotaru by my side. _She should be thankful--she's missing school to visit me. And she hates school. Nevertheless, I'm just glad everyone's families were able to come--excluding respectively._

"Okay everyone!" _I’ve got to come up with a better catchphrase._ “I’m sure a lot of us know each other but why don’t we introduce ourselves just for the sake of the school event?” After doing that, we suddenly realized that tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

A sudden excitement filled the air. Everyone went on to discuss their plans with their families. However, like the Halloween situation, Kimi and Ayano just weren’t as into it as everyone else was. I figure Sayori had rubbed off on me because I felt the sudden need to bring them into the “Christmas spirit”. After all, Christmas was my favorite holiday. Hotaru must’ve noticed as well as she pulled me down to whisper into my ear.

”Don’t tell me she doesn’t know Christmas either.” I shook my head. Kimi knew very well about Christmas.

Every year she’d try to make some big present for Ayano, but every year, she’d tell me about her gift being dropped or broken or who knows what. At this point, it looked like she had just given up.

I whispered back into Hotaru’s ear.

”Oh, she knows. It just looks like she’s giving up. Huh, that’s a first.” I mumbled the last part to myself. I lost myself in thought, so deep I didn’t even realize that Kimi came up to me. 

“Helloooooo? Earth to Nika-chan?” I immediately snapped out of my trance and turned my attention to my now-girlfriend. She flicked her head towards the doorway. _Oh crap. What’s the headmaster doing here?_ I quickly regained my star student attitude and addressed the matter at hand.

”Yes Headmaster Shuyona?” He shook his head. _Great. What is it this time?_

Our club in particular was one to get in trouble the most. However, surprisingly, Natsuki had developed forging skills when we transferred over. So, we had never _really_ gotten in trouble.

”Monika, is your club aware that student council president Megami found you and three other of your club members threatening another student? Ayano’s friends Osana and Kokona came into sight from behind the headmaster. He was referring to Sayori, Ayano, Kimi and I.

I glanced over to find Sayori and trying hard I keep her composure, even though she was just a witness. As for me, I had trouble hiding my surprise that he had found out—and through Megami of all people (everyone knew she had a soft spot for the school idols, who were for sure our enemies). The Aishi sister had no trouble keeping their cool, as if they had been in many situations such as this.

He put his hands together and continued.

”I don’t mean to ruin the Christmas spirit but your club is one of the only things keeping these two,” he pointed to Kimi and Ayano, “in check. I’m sure they’ve told you about their final warning?” _Nope. They haven’t. Shit, now I gotta get him out of here before he finds out. Or finds out that Sayori stole cookies from the teacher’s lounge._

”Of course Headmaster. I’ll make sure that the club talks to them.” He nodded and proceeded to leave before adding.

”And Monika? Please lecture these two as well. I’m ignoring the fact you were involved because I’m sure you were only a bystander.” He waved and left. As soon as he did, I turned to the club. _Ok, I’ll do this quick so I can get back to operation Aishi Christmas._

I’m sure I came on a bit stronger than I was supposed to.

”I’m sure everyone has learned their lesson, won’t do it again, and is sorry, right?” Kimi rolled her eyes.

”Totally, Nika-chan! It’s not like you started it trying to protect your amazing clique leader. She jokingly flipped her hair while everyone laughed. I was about to call the lecture off when Sayori butted in.

”Now, about that final warning?” I mentally facepalmed myself as Sayori continued. “Aishi sisters? Care to explain?” Ayano, who, like Kimi, was able to keep her ‘popular attitude’ in check, answered for the both of them.

”First off, NEVER call us that. If anyone else found out we were sisters, we’d be dead meat. Second, so what if we’re not the best students? So what? It’s not like either of us have the money for college, so what’s the point in trying to be the perfect student?” Three phones dinged. 

Osana, Kokona, and Ayano checked their phones, then almost simultaneously stared at me for permission to leave. Rolling my eyes, I allowed them to leave.

_ <Ayano’s POV> _

You might think the text was from Taro, and to our second year chat. Really, it was from Kimi. She had spent the last two weeks preparing some "huge gift" for the club and asked the three of us (so it wouldn't be suspicious she said) to go pick up materials she had acquired (somehow). She had also told me about some other gift she'd been preparing for Monika. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that she was preparing something for her _girlfriend_ and not her _sister_. Of course, there was the slight possibility that she _was_ giving me something and just not telling me, but that was more unlikely--she'd never succeeded in giving me anything that a couple years ago she'd just resorted to hugs and cuddles (reluctantly, as she was usually in her tsundere state this time of year).

"EARTH TO AYANO REGINA AISHI!" I snapped back from my deep thought process and looked to my surroundings. We were under the cherry blossom tree, a sealed box underneath it. I turned to Osana, whose arms were crossed. "Jeez, you know, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"Says the girl whose middle name is Karen."

"B-BAKA!!" Osana's cheeks flushed as she turned away, Kokona giggling as she walked toward the tree and picked up the box with struggle. I went over to help her.

"Shi--oot...this thing is heavy." Osana laughed (almost in an evil manner) as we brought the box up to my dorm.


End file.
